Without my Memories
by aquarius92
Summary: Alguien nuevo ha llegado a Konoha… ¿Quién será? Ni ella misma lo sabe… ¡Ha perdido sus recuerdos! ¿Qué pasará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis un pequeño proyecto, que espero que os guste. Esta claro que Naruto y Co no me pertenecen… ¿verdad? **

**Aviso: **No existe Sai, y esta ambientada poco después de que Naruto vuelva a la villa de su viaje con Jiraya.

_Resumen: Alguien nuevo ha llegado a Konoha… ¿Quién será? Ni ella misma lo sabe… ¡Ha perdido sus recuerdos¿Qué pasará ahora?_

Capitulo 1:

Siempre me pasa igual… ¿Dónde estan los malditos tomos de Naruto? Nunca los encuentro cuando los necesito, y cuando se donde estan lo único que hacen es molestar. Suspiré. Por lo menos tenía el tomo 19… Aunque ahí no iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Mi colección del manga de Naruto es muy especial… Tengo del uno al cuatro y luego el diecinueve. Lo que me hace pensar lo siguiente… ¿Quince tomos para los exámenes de chunin? Se que lo de la destrucción de Konoha es un taco, pero venga…

Me senté de nuevo frente al ordenador, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi madre, en el salón, dormía la siesta. Yo, mientras, empezaba un nuevo One-Shot sobre Naruto. En este caso era sobre una chica llamada Jenna. Necesitaba el mapa del tomo dos de Naruto, pero parecía imposible. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿era el tomo dos o tres? Que más me daba, no tenía ninguno. Suspire levemente de nuevo

Mi casa es pequeña, solo para mi madre y para mí. Y mi madre tiene mal despertar, asi que mejor no tentar a la suerte, que necesito un par de cosas antes de irme a Canadá. Es que, veréis, dentro de tres días me voy diez semanas a Victoria, en Canadá. Voy a una familia a estudiar inglés y todo eso… la verdad es que estoy nerviosa

Me gustaría acabar el maldito One-Shot antes de irme, por que allí seguramente no estaré pensando en ponerme frente al ordenador para escribir sobre Naruto… Mi madre lo sabe, vio (sin que yo quisiera) mi historia sobre el Ojo Negro, y la verdad¡Casi me muero de la vergüenza!

Me atreví a subir un poco más la música. Me había dado hoy por el primero de MCR. Creo que ya llevaba tres veces seguidas, asi que mejor lo cambiamos ya… en cuanto acabe la canción. Mire mi colección de CDs. Rock y punk, a veces con alguna variante. Soy así. Puse el CD de "The Open Door" de Evanescence, para variar un poco

Me llego un nuevo mail. Era de mi colegio. Me deseaban un feliz viaje, que nos lo pasáramos bien y nos daban las cuentas de correo con sus contraseñas para que viéramos los deberes. Pero que maja es la gente. Un consejo: No os vayáis de viaje con el colegio… os mandaran deberes. Y luego hablan de lo bueno que es la tecnología

Empecé a pensar en como seguir la historia sin el mapa, cuando Ainhoa me llamo. Ainhoa es una amiga de donde voy a veranear, a Valencia. Tiene una tarifa plana de llamadas, asi que… digamos que tenemos conversaciones muy entretenidas y largas.

Hablamos largo y tendido, haciendo castillos en el aire sobre lo que sería el viaje, la casa, el instituto… Recordamos cosas de las vacaciones, esas conversaciones en las terrazas, las gentes. Cuando acabamos me puse a hacer el indio un rato, organice lo de la maleta y todo ese rollo… El One-Shot se quedo olvidado, y cuando por la noche fui a apagar el ordenador, lo guarde en la carpeta de los "casos perdidos" Con todas las historias que empezaba y no acababa.

* * *

Esta mañana en cuanto me he levantado mi madre ha empezado a darme por saco con que dejará de hacer el vago y me pusiera a organizar las cosas, que ya es día cinco, que tenemos que comprar las cosas, y que si no me organizaba que como íbamos a saber que hay que comprar y ya después de eso desconecte. Cuando acabo, fui al despacho, le día la hoja que había hecho anoche y fui a desayunar mientras la leía.

Después de arreglarnos, fuimos al centro comercial a coger lo que faltaba. Comimos allí, y en cuanto llegamos a casa me dijo que sacará la ropa que me iba a llevar. Al rato llego Julio, su novio. Mis padres llevan separados va a hacer tres años. No me hablo con mi padre desde hace casi dos.

Me puse, y cuando acabe tuve el lujo de sentarme un rato. A los diez minutos estaba saliendo de casa, para ir a la peluquería a que me retocaran el pelo. Me desfilo de nuevo el flequillo hacía la izquierda, me corto un poco el largo y me lo aliso. Salí, con el pelo liso, pensando en las manos que tiene Javier, mi peluquero. Mi pelo es rizado, bastante, y aún más difícil de alisar.

Iba andando, pues vivo a unos diez minutos andando. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar el centro comercial (distinto al de ayer) me llego un mensaje de mi madre. Que se iban a casa de los abuelos. Vale. Me di la vuelta y entré. Pregunte por el número de Septiembre de Naruto, pero no lo tenían. Me di un par de vueltas, aburrida, y cansada de las miradas desagradables.

Se creían superiores a mí por que no iba como el resto. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, gastados, un cinturón de tachuelas plateadas, una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos guantes de rejilla con una pulsera de cuero con pinchos, un colgante de una calaverita negra y rosa y unas converse negras muy gastadas

Además, de claro esta, el pelo castaño liso, con el flequillo largo desfilado y tapándome el ojo izquierdo. El ojo que se me veía lo llevaba pintado de negro, con sombra.

Llegué de nuevo a casa, metí la ropa en la maleta, pues mi madre ya le había dado el visto bueno, aunque haciendo algunos cambios. Algunos los acepté, otros no. Preparé la cena y cene mientras veía la televisión. Cuando llego mi madre estaba viendo una película. Acabo y me fui a escuchar música en mi MP3 a mi cuarto.

Saqué la bolsita con lo que había comprado, unas tonterías de accesorios, y entre ellos encontré un anillo que no había comprado, es más, ni siquiera lo había visto por que no estaba mal. Mejor. Me lo probé, me estaba bien. Genial. Me lo puse en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Y mire que tal me quedaba

Era un anillo de lo que parecía plata, con unos dibujos tallados en un color más brillante. El dibujo central era una luna. Por dentro, los mismos dibujos tallados, solo que con un sol.

* * *

Los nervios empezaban a matarme. En menos de 24 horas estaría de camino al otro lado del mundo, para quedarme durante casi tres meses. Deseé que el día pasara lo más lento posible, pero no soy capaz de controlar el tiempo… Y el día paso volando

* * *

Maldito despertador. Maldita maleta. Maldito viaje… ¿Quién me mandaba meterme en estos viajes? Estábamos ya de camino para el aeropuerto. Los nervios y el sueño me impedían articular más de tres palabras seguidas. Me parecía irreal mientras cogíamos el carrito para llevar mi maleta. Llegamos a donde nos habían citado. Allí había más gente del grupo. No era amiga de ninguno, la verdad. Todos iban con un amigo, o varios. Yo iba sola, a la aventura.

Fuimos a plastificar las maletas. Había una gran cola, estupendo. Genial. Esto solo me pasa a mí. Y esta demostrado. Esta vació hasta que llegó yo. Le dije a Julio y a mi madre que iba al baño mientras esperaban. Quedamos donde el grupo si ya habían acabado. El baño más próximo estaba atestado de gente, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que irme al siguiente. Este era más pequeño, pero estaba limpio, y no había nadie. A mi me valía. Me mire en el espejo, me coloque el pelo y salí

Cuando salí, y mientras iba de nuevo a donde las maletas me choque con una mujer ya mayor.

- Disculpe – Le dije -¿Esta usted bien?

- Si, tranquila, no ha pasado nada – Me dijo después de sonreírme. Ví que le costaba agacharse, asi que la recogí las cosas con cuidado y se las di – Gracias guapa. Es muy difícil encontrar jóvenes como tú con tanta educación. Por cierto… ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor? – Asentí - ¿Sabes donde hay un baño por aquí cerca?

- Claro, venga, se lo enseñare – Le dije, y empecé a andar de nuevo

- Muchas gracias guapa – Me dijo la señora, que a pesar de su edad, tenía muy buen ritmo. Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta – Vaya… que anillo tan bonito –

- Gracias, es nuevo – Le dije

- Es nuevo para ti guapa, pero ese anillo tiene mucha historia por detrás – Estaba flipando¿a que se refería? – Gracias por ayudarme tantísimo ¿A dónde vas a viajar? –

- A Ámsterdam, y de ahí a Victoria, a estudiar - ¿Por qué le decía todo esto? La había mirado antes a los ojos buscando respuestas y no podía parar – Durante diez semanas

- Diez semanas… Ya veo. Pero me temo que no iras… Yo te llevaré a un lugar mejor – Y me cogío de la mano

Los baños desaparecieron. La gente, el aeropuerto entero. La que me estaba dando la mano ya no era una señora de aspecto dulce, si no una hermosa mujer muy pálida, de piel color alabastro. El pelo, tan rubio que parecía blanco, ondeaba alrededor de su cara, a pesar de no haber viento alguno. Sus ojos, antes negros, ahora eran azules…

Me sonrío. Y cuando me soltó, unió las dos manos, como si rezara. No intente correr, sabía que no serviría de nada. Las separó, y mientras una de ellas parecía sujetar una bola de energía, la otra toco mi ropa, cambiándola. Mi camiseta roja dejo de ser de manga corta, para ser negra sin mangas. Aparecieron dos guantes rojos de muñones hasta los codos. Mis vaqueros se convirtieron en unos piratas negros, y mis deportivas en dos botas altas con un poco de tacón, con aberturas en el talón y en los dedos. Mi cinturón, desapareció.

¿Qué, qué me estaba pasando? Quise gritar, pero ví que ningún sonido salía de mi boca. La mujer rió, después sonrió y soltó la bola de energía. Iba muy lenta, se paro poco antes de impactar en mi pecho y entro a gran velocidad, provocando una gran luz… y que me desmayará en el acto

Abrí los ojos. No ví nada, todo era negro. Estaba tumbada, sobre algo blando. Al no oír nada a mí alrededor, me senté bruscamente. El sol me molesto en los ojos. No es que no viera nada, es que tenía una torera negra encima de los ojos. Y que debía de haberme intentado dormir, pues tenía una mochila de bandolera redondeada para hacerme de almohada. Lo último que recordaba era esa cosa entrar en mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estaría?

Mire a mí alrededor. Estaba en un bosque espeso, pero aún no sabía que hacía allí. Me senté, y decidí ver que había dentro de la mochila. Un colgante redondo, negro, pequeño, y un par de rollos. Además de lo que parecía un pasaporte. Lo abrí. En grande aparecía mi nombre, y al lado de mi foto lo siguiente

**Origen**: Pueblo en la Tierra de Fuego

**Rango**: Genin

**Altura**: 170 cm.

**Complexión**: Normal

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 19 de Febrero (15 años, acuario)

**Grupo sanguíneo** A+

En las siguientes páginas eran iguales, y la primera era la única rellenada

**Fecha**: 4 de Septiembre

**Fecha de entrada**: Hasta el 8 de Septiembre

**Lugar**: Villa Oculta de la Hoja

**¿Razón?**: Servicio indeterminado a la 5ª Hokage en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Opción de ascensión de rango…

Y muchas más opciones, pero esa era la más importante. Vaya, que bromita más graciosa… Ahora resulta que soy una ninja de grado inferior… ¡QUE NO TIENE NI IDEA! Que ironía¿eh? Lo que estaba claro era que tenía hasta mañana para llegar a la villa. Que tampoco sabía donde estaba.

Cogí la mochila y ande un poco hasta lo que parecía oírse. Un rió. Me fije más en mi nueva ropa. La camiseta tenía un dibujo de un corazón roto en rojo, en vez del cinturón tenía un porta shurikens en la pierna izquierda. Las botas, negras. Mi cara no había cambiado, a pesar de que mi pelo volvía ser rizado. Mis ojos de color avellana, mi pelo castaño claro, mis labios… Era igualita.

Noté que algo se movía a mi espalda. Decidí esconderme, aunque por inercia cogí un kunai. ¡Ahora resulta que tengo hasta inercia para hacer cosas! Me escondí. Eran dos hombres con capas negras con nubes rojas. Y parecían estar buscando algo… o a alguien


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (ojala…)**

Capitulo 2:

Esto SOLO me puede pasar a mí. Normalmente esta demostrado o puede demostrarse. Pero claro… ¿¡ALGUIEN MÁS ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO CON DOS MIEMBROS DE ATKASUKI A MENOS DE DIEZ METROS!? Esta claro que no. Si lo cuento será un milagro

No entendía muy bien lo que decían. Claro, hablan en japonés. Un momento, no les entiendo por que no les oigo. ¿¡DESDE CUANDO HABLO JAPONES!? Esto es raro. Deje de sujetar el collar, dejándolo en el suelo, cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había soltado. Oí que las voces se acercaban, pero esta vez, no le entendía. Se me ocurrió una idea estupida, tanto que a lo mejor funcionaba. Cogí el colgante. ¡Bingo! Les entendía. Me lo puse.

Sabía que me acabarían encontrando. Si intentaba alejarme me seguirían, pero si me quedaba aquí no tendría ninguna opción de escape. Repté hasta alejarme de la orilla, allí, una vez que ya no oía las voces de los dos hombres, me puse de pie, detrás de un tronco por si acaso, salte, posándome en una rama y empecé a saltar.

Si no estuviera huyendo de lo que seguramente sería mi muerte esto sería muy divertido. Estaba claro por que siempre lo hacían. Era como… volar. No sabía exactamente como lo estaba haciendo, pero si era gracias a esa bola de energía le debía una a la vieja. Bueno, realmente no, gracias a ella estaba en esa situación

Empecé a oír como se acercaban, asi que aceleré el paso, yendo todo lo deprisa que me dejaban las piernas. Deje de oírles de repente. Tal vez era por la espesa vegetación, pero no tenía sentido. Mire para atrás. En ese instante, algo me golpeo con fuerza a un lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza y el brazo. Me desmaye poco después

* * *

- ¡Deja de quejarte Naruto! – Dijo una chica de pelo corto de color rosa. Mientras, un chico rubio, de ojos azules se quejaba

- Es que me he hecho dañoooo – Se quejo de nuevo, poniendo más de los nervios a la kunoichi

- ¡Más daño le has hecho a ella! – Le grito Sakura, señalando a la chica con la que se había chocado. Kakashi la estaba inspeccionando, en ese instante mirando a su mochila

- ¡Sakura! – Kakashi la llamo, haciendo que la kunoichi se acercara

- ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto - ¿No se despierta?

- No, échale un vistazo – Le dijo – Es de fiar, su pasaporte dice que tenía que llegar hoy o mañana a la villa. Es una kunoichi, aunque no es más que un genin

- ¡Aja! Sabía que no podía ser el único genin de 15 años – Dijo Naruto, olvidando cuanto le dolía todo antes

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene 15 años Naruto? – Le pregunto Kakashi

- Más o menos… ¿no? – Dijo, ahora dudando

- No tiene nada serio. Tiene una pequeña fractura en el brazo derecho, nada serio y una herida en la cabeza. – Dijo Sakura mientras aplicaba chacra curativo en las heridas – No debería tardar mucho en despertar

- La llevaremos a la Villa en cuanto se recupere – Dictamino Kakashi. Los otros dos asintieron

Debido al rango de genin de Naruto no tenían grandes misiones, y habían decidido ir a entrenar a las afueras de Konoha durante dos o tres días. Pero parecía que no iba a poder ser esta vez.

- ¡Hola¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Sakura a la chica, que empezaba a abrir los ojos

- Hola… Creo, creo que sí, gracias – Dijo confundida mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentada - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te chocaste contra Naruto y te golpeaste contra el suelo – Explico

- Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres¿Y quien es Naruto? – Pregunto, confusa

- Perdona que no nos hallamos presentado. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, él – Señalo a Naruto – es Naruto Uzumaki y el es nuestro sensei, Kakashi Hatake – Este último asintió como forma de saludo

- Encantada. Esto sonara extraño pero… - Sonrió de manera irónica – No puedo presentarme a mi misma por que… No recuerdo quien soy

Las palabras francas y claras descolocaron a los tres ninjas que había enfrente de ella. Todos estaban extrañados, incluido ella misma. No debe ser agradable despertar con gente que no conoces y no recordar quien eres

- ¿Co-Como? – Pregunto Sakura - ¿Me permites? – Asintió, viendo como Sakura quería tocarla la cabeza, justo donde antes estaba la herida

Si, ahí estaba, y estaba bien cicatrizada. Recordó la forma del cerebro, y cual era la función de cada parte. Si, no había duda, el golpe había dado justo en el blanco perfecto. Hasta que no llegarán al hospital y le hicieran unas pruebas no podría decir que era amnesia temporal… o permanente. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo decírselo, así de repente?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. – Dímelo, sea lo que sea

- Tienes amnesia. Hasta que no lleguemos al hospital no puedo decirte nada más – Le dijo, y después suspiro

- Por el contenido de tu mochila – Dijo Kakashi – Te llamas Mía, tienes 15 años y eres de un pueblo del país. Tenías que llegar hoy o mañana a Konoha… ¿Recuerdas por que?

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. – Nací el 19 de Febrero¿cierto? – Kakashi asintió – Y… Agh – Dijo, cogiendo la cabeza entre sus manos – Me duele demasiado la cabeza

- Bien, no te esfuerces más – Dijo Kakashi, de manera comprensiva – Vamos, te llevaremos a la villa – Dijo, sonriendo

Mía se encogió de hombros. ¿Le quedaba otra opción? No recordaba quien era, ni su familia, nada. Es… extraño, realmente extraño. Todo lo referente a ella misma o a ella misma y a su familia estaba olvidado. Nada. No recordaba nada de su infancia, salvo cuando estaba sola. Recordaba, sin saber por que, a ella sentada bajo un gran roble, al borde de una pequeña ladera, donde veía un pueblo pequeño. Después, suspiraba, cogía la bolsa y se marchaba.

Nadie decía nada. Mis reflejos siguen igual que antes… Aunque¿Cómo sabía si eran así los de antes? Eran actos reflejos, actos que no necesitaba pensar para hacerlos. Aunque… extrañaba algo. Algo como… armas. No era posible, los kunais y shurikens estaban, los sentía. ¿Entonces? Pero esa sensación de ir desarmada no se le iba de la cabeza

Notaba las miradas entre Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto. ¿Qué estarían pensando? Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de interrumpir su conversación de miradas. Acelero el paso, pues estaban subiendo la marcha. Tuve la impresión de que dejamos de ir recto, y empezamos a dar vueltas a lo tonto. Fingí no darme cuenta. No querían enseñarme la entrada… Y no podía culparles.

Llegamos. Ellos pasaron sin problemas mientras bromeaban con uno de los guardias mientras el otro chequeaba mi pasaporte. Le dio el visto bueno, lo sello y me dejo pasar. Me acerque a donde me esperaban

- Sakura, lleva a Mía al hospital. Nos veremos aquí mañana a primera hora. – Y desapareció con su característico "Puff"

- ¡Yo me voy para el Icharacu! Hasta mañana Sakura – Dijo Naruto, y se fue corriendo

- Este chico… siempre pensando en comer ramen – Suspiro – Bien, vamos, aunque primero iremos a ver a la Tsunade-sama

Asentí. Íbamos andando en silencio, mientras yo miraba con curiosidad. De repente alguien saludo a Sakura.

- ¡Hola Sakura¿No te habías ido a entrenar esta mañana¿Y quién es la nueva? – Era una chica rubia de ojos azules y piel pálida. Llevaba una coleta larga y fina con un mechón que la tapaba el ojo izquierdo

- Hola Ino… Esta es Mía. Mía, esta es Ino – Nos presentó sin muchas ganas. Salude con un tímido "hola"

- ¡Pero no seas tímida! No te preocupes, no te vamos a comer. Y dime ¿de donde eres? No te había visto antes por aquí… - Dijo, curiosa, esperando una respuesta que no podía darle

- Ino, estoy llevando a Mía al hospital… Tiene amnesia – Dijo Sakura, incomoda. Ino se quedo callada

- P-Perdona, no lo sabía – Dijo avergonzada – Os acompaño, tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama

De nuevo, ese maldito silencio incomodo. Y por mi culpa. Odiaba no poder recordar nada. Era tan incomodo no saber decir ni de donde vienes… Llegamos a la que debía ser la torre de la Hokage. Sakura pasó primero, dejándonos solas a Ino y a mí

- Sobre lo de antes… - Dijo, dudosa – Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incomoda o algo

- No te preocupes. Fue peor cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que no tenía recuerdos – Intentaba darle a entender que no había sido nada

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – Preguntó, pero al instante se avergonzó de se curiosidad

- Algo… Pero, no tiene sentido. Son imágenes, que no tienen conexión entre si. Datos que no se si son inútiles, o no… - Dije, mirando hacía el pasillo

- Poco a poco iras recuperando la memoria, ya verás – Agradecía de veras esas palabras – Y entonces¡me contaras tu vida en verso!

Reí, por primera vez, olvidándome de mi amnesia

- ¡Tendrás que darme ejemplo Ino! Asi que… ¡en cuanto tengamos suficiente tiempo me contarás la tuya! – Dije, haciendo que nos riéramos las dos. En ese instante, salio Sakura. Me dijo que pasará, que fuera a hablar con Tsunade-sama

Entre temerosa, sin saber muy bien lo que me esperaba. Llame a la puerta, me dio permiso y entré. Dentro, la que debía ser Tsunade me miro fijamente, y me hizo una seña para que me sentara. Asi lo hice

- Tranquila Mía, no pasa nada – Dijo en tono jovial – Tienes suerte, tu expediente llegó antes que tú, y te estábamos esperando

- ¿Y… Y que dice mi expediente? – Pregunte, curiosa

- Que eres una genin de la hoja, y eso es suficiente – Dijo, ahora con la mirada un poco más severa. – Pasando al otro tema… ¿No recuerdas nada?

Le repetí lo que le había dicho a Ino. Tsunade me pidió que le describiera mis recuerdos, que les pusiera un orden o que se lo buscara. Un par de recuerdos reaparecieron. Entonces, me dio un gran dolor de cabeza

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Asentí – Bien, creo que ya has hecho bastante por hoy. Por lo que veo, tu amnesia es leve, y con el tiempo iras recuperando tu memoria. También se han dado casos en que los recuerdos aparecen de golpe, aunque es más raro, asi que no te hagas falsas esperanzas. En el hospital te harán unas pruebas y te quedarás allí hasta que yo diga lo contrario¿entendido? – Asentí de nuevo - ¡Ino! Pasa, por favor

Por la puerta entro Ino, y pude ver que Sakura aún seguía ahí. Me sonrió, creo que para darme animo. Por lo que parecía llevaba un buen rato hablando, y eso lo note, pues tenía bastante sed

- Ino, cuidarás de Mía, y la tendrás en observación. Mía, quiero que hagas caso a lo que te diga Ino. Espero que no montéis ningún problema.

Entonces, le dio a Ino instrucciones sobre las pruebas que tenía que hacerme. Eran unas cuantas, o estaba diciendo todo el rato lo mismo con distintos nombres. Ino prestaba atención, sería a lo que decía Tsunade. Cuando acabaron de hablar, salimos del despacho hacía el hospital. Ino estaba concentrada, seguramente en lo que le había dicho Tsunade, asi que decidí no molestarla con mi curiosidad.

Cuando llegamos me hicieron varias pruebas, aunque la única que podía decir que conocía era una radiografía de la cabeza. Era incomodo que te estén haciendo pruebas mientras hablan entre ellos y te excluyen. Cuando acabaron, me dieron una habitación y me recomendaron que descansara. Me sentía exhausta, de tanto esforzarme en recordar o en conectar las pocas imágenes claras que recordaba. Me dormí en cuanto le di una pequeña tregua a mi memoria

_**Por decirlo de alguna manera, esta era la "introducción", así que a partir de ahora será la verdadera historia. Nos vemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualización milagrosa!! Lo siento, pero he estado de examenes… Y dentro de poco empiezo otra tanta, asi que intentare actualizar**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, no soy Kishimoto, Naruto no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO 3: **

Desperté poco a poco. Me estire tranquilamente, y me senté en la cama, mirando hacía la ventana. Se veía el patio del hospital. Me fije que en la repisa de la ventana, había una pequeña flor. Me desperecé y suspiré. ¿A quién le había dado tanta lastima como para dejarme una flor mientras dormía? Descubrí que tenía orgullo, por que dejo de gustarme

Me coloqué la almohada y puse un par de cojines, quedando apoyada, y, en esa cómoda posición, repasé mi situación. Me encontraba en un lugar por ahora desconocido, sin saber quien soy, ni quienes son mis amigos o mis enemigos si tenía alguno. Tal vez alguien me estaba esperando aquí. No, eso no. Sin saber por que, supe que no.

Tendría donde dormir hasta que me dieran el alta, aunque claro, no tengo recuerdos de mis fondos, por lo que buscar casa será complicado. Por ahora, tendría el hospital. Pero, ¿Cuándo me darían el alta? ¿Cuándo recuperara mis recuerdos en su totalidad, o solo los suficientes como para poder apañármelas solita? Obviamente la segunda, no podían tener en el hospital a personas en mi posición hasta que recuperaran los recuerdos, el hospital estaría lleno.

Oí la risa de Ino fuera de la puerta. Me coloque el pelo de manera involuntaria, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pare. Era frustrante no saber que tenía esas manías, pero durante un segundo me había hecho una imagen mental de mi misma. Me aferre a esa imagen.

Ino apareció con una bandeja de comida. Sonrío, pero no era difícil darse cuenta de que no era a mí. Era una sonrisa soñadora, de ilusionada. Tenía la mirada un poco perdida. ¿Había sonreído así alguna vez? Quien sabe. No pude si no sentir un poco de envidia

Me senté, quedándome recta, entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No le había gustado despertar de aquella fantasía, pues puso durante un pequeño segundo una cara de fastidio, y seguramente me hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero me vio y me sonrió

- ¡Hola Mía! ¿Estás mejor? ¡Espero que si, por que tengo unas noticias muy buenas! – Me dijo alegremente

- Ya veo que estamos de buen humor, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Recuerda nuestro pacto! – Le dije bromeando, mientras le daba un sorbo al te fresco. Tenía cierto toque frutal, por lo que me encanto. Mientras, Ino se ruborizo

- ¡Claro que no me olvido del pacto! Pero antes tengo que hacer unas cosillas, después tendré que tenerte en observación, asi que te lo contare todo, ¡palabra! – Dijo sonriendo de nuevo

- Gracias, pero no sabemos cuanto tendremos que esperar para que te cuenta la mía, ¿cierto? – Le dije, con cierto deje de tristeza

- No tanto. Tus pruebas muestran que tu amnesia es leve, y que iras recuperando los recuerdos poco a poco. Si los escribes, vendrán más. Tienes un caso muy parecido al de un paciente de hace unos meses, y eso le ayudo mucho – Me dijo, dándome esperanzas – Luego volveré, asi que desayuna tranquila. Si pasa cualquier cosa, solo pídele a una enfermera que me busque, ¿Vale? – Asentí – Que te aproveche

Y salio, dejándome de nuevo sola en la habitación. ¿Escribir mis recuerdos? Tal vez funcionara, por que no me iba a contar mis recuerdos a mi misma. Aunque sería una tontería, contando que antes tenía un diario. Un momento… ¿tenía un diario? ¡Toma! ¡Me he acordado! Me concentre en el diario. ¿Sería el típico rosa con candado? Para nada, era morado con el lomo de tela.

Aunque estaba escondido. No estaba en mi mochila, y pensar en el diario me entristeció. No lo había escondido, lo había enterrado debajo de aquel árbol tan grande. Ahora recordaba que hacía mirando a aquel pequeño pueblo… Era el lugar donde había nacido, y en ese momento me había despedido de él.

¿Por qué me marcharía? ¿Qué paso para que decidiera irme, enterrar mis recuerdos y no volver jamás? Por lo tanto no tenía familia. O no quería tenerla. Tsunade debe saberlo, pero no debía decírmelo. Debía acordarme yo. Genial. ¿Qué más de ese grado de importancia desconocía por ahora que Tsunade sabía? Apreté los puños con fuerza. ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Eran mis recuerdos!

Comí con desgana, y puse la bandeja en la silla que había pegada a la pared, al lado de mi ventana. Aproveche que estaba levantada para abrir las cortinas. Mire la flor de cerca. Es bonita, he de admitirlo. Mi ventana daba a un patio interior, cuadrado, con un par de bancos. Me senté en el alfeizar, apoyando mi espalda contra el marco. Observe a la gente. ¿Cómo sería su vida? ¿Sería mejor que la mía?

- Baja de ahí, no quiero que te rompas nada – Dijo una voz a mi espalda. Era Tsunade

- Tsunade –sama – Dije, bajándome – Me gustaría hablar con usted, si es posible

- Hablaremos en cuanto te haga unas pruebas – Me señalo la cama – Siéntate

Obedecí. Acumulo chacra en sus manos y me las paso por la cabeza. No dijo nada, yo tampoco. Paro al poco tiempo, suspirando satisfecha

- Veo que la hinchazón ha bajado bastante. Y seguramente algunos recuerdos ya hallan vuelto a tu memoria – Dijo y sentándose en frente de mí me dijo - ¿De que querías hablar?

- Me gustaría saber por que me oculto que no tengo ningún vínculo con mi familia de tener alguna – Dije, tajante

No cambio su expresión. Sabría que se lo iba a decir de un momento a otro. Aún así, supe que esperaba que fuera más tarde. Suspiro

- De acuerdo Mía, esta bien. No debí ocultártelo, pero… ¿Qué recuerdas de tu familia? – Me dijo

- La verdad es que… recuerdo más bien poco. Recordé que tenía un diario y… - Y le conté mis recuerdos – Y deduje que no tengo familia

- Veamos que te viene a la cabeza con estos nombres: Lakshmi, Ayah, Mohini, Jeyan y Rani – Dijo Tsunade lentamente

Sus nombres fueron una bofetada por cada letra pronunciada. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarles? ¿Cómo? Una gran vergüenza me invadió. Después vino una sensación asfixiante, pesada, tanto que me costaba respirar, mientras sentía que mis lágrimas caían libremente.

El viento me calmó. Aquel viento que entro de repente por la ventana, hizo que aquel inesperado dolor se calmara. Mis lágrimas eran incontrolables, pero decidí llorar más tarde sin vergüenza cuando estuviera sola. Me limpie una última lágrima rebelde y levante la cabeza.

- Gracias por todo, Tsunade-sama – Dije con respeto – Muchos recuerdos han vuelto, muchos malos, otros muy buenos. Pero no se si todos. Hay cosas que aún se me escapan… Desde que abandone mi aldea esta todo mucho más confuso

Tsunade asintió tranquila. – Eso es razonable. Mañana ven a verme a mi despacho después de comer. Descansa, te vendrá bien – Me dijo, se levanto y salio por la puerta. No se fue del todo, por que se quedo hablando en la puerta, seguramente con Ino. Ya no me importaba. Aunque algo se me ocurrió de repente. ¿Y si Tsunade le había contado mi pasado sin yo saberlo? ¿A que había venido tanto teatro? Mi dolor y aturdimiento se canalizaron en un único sentimiento, la ira. Ira por lo estupida que debía parecer creyendo que a alguien le importaba mi recuperación, lo estupida que había sido creyendo esas palabras de consuelo.

Cuando Ino entro, gire la cabeza hacía la ventana. No se me podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que Ino pudiera haber sabido mi pasado antes que yo. Creo que simplemente pensó que estaba dormida, o que me avergonzaba de mi pasado

- ¿Cómo estas? – Me pregunto, aún así

- ¿Tú que crees? – Dije, de manera brusca, demasiado

- Tsunade solo me ha dicho que has recordado algo no muy agradable de tu pasado… Pero realmente no se el que… Asi que, no se como estas – Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos en cuanto me di la vuelta. Ví que era sincera. Me avergoncé de haber pensado tan mal de ella.

- ¿Puedes quedarte? – Le pregunte sentándome en la cama. Asintió y le hice una seña para que se sentara – Empecemos por las peores cosas, asi las buenas luego saben mejor. He recordado gran parte de mi pasado, asi que te contare lo que recuerdo. Después, me contarás el tuyo. ¿Vale?

- Me parece bien… Venga, empieza. – Dijo impaciente. Cogí aire

- Mi historia no empieza cuando nací, por que antes de eso ya había historia por detrás. La historia empieza cuando mi abuelo, de familia humilde, deseaba ser ninja. Sus padres no sabían si alegrarse y animarle o prohibírselo. Decidieron que el tiempo eligiera por ellos. Mi abuelo, Ayah, no desistió en el empeño. Un día, a la aldea llego un viejo ninja, que ya jubilado se retiraba a su pueblo natal. Mi abuelo, sin poder resistirse fue a verle. No fue el único. Con la nueva novedad, muchos niños quisieron ser ninjas. Pero al ver la negativa del viejo, se marchaban enfadados y al día siguiente se olvidaban del tema. Ayah, no. El fue todos los días, durante casi un mes, por la mañana y por la tarde. El viejo, por su perseverancia, decidió enseñarle lo básico, y de ser buen alumno, ir a Konoha a ver si le dejaban entrar en la Academia

Unos asuntos llamaron al viejo, y mi abuelo decidió acompañarle. Fue su primera práctica como ninja, y el no lo sabía. Hizo todo lo que el viejo le había enseñado, pasando la prueba con éxito. Entonces, fueron juntos a Konoha. Le dejaron entrar, y dormir en una zona de la Academia, que se usaba antes para los que no tuviera casa.

Mi abuelo entrenaba duro, y consiguió convertirse en ninja. Con 12 años se mudo a Konoha, a un pequeño apartamento. Siempre que podía iba a ver a sus padres, volviendo a su aldea. En una de sus misiones, debía escoltar a una joven, hija de un rico mercader. Se llamaba Lakshmi. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel, y su pelo se rizaba formando graciosos bucles de color cobrizo. Mi abuelo era un año mayor que ella, que tenía 18 años. Se enamoraron. Mi abuela no quería que se arriesgara siempre, pues quería una familia. Con su fortuna, tiraron la vieja casa, construyeron otra de estilo tradicional, adquirieron tierras y se hizo mercader.

Para mi abuelo, dejar la vida del ninja fue duro. Al año de estar casados, tuvieron una hija, Rani. El embarazo fue muy bien, pero el parto se complico, dejando a mi abuela muy débil. Además de que el bebe nació con mala salud, teniendo problemas respiratorios. Cuando creció, las emociones fuertes provocaban ataques de asma. Mi abuelo, que hubiera deseado que alguno de sus descendientes fuera un shinobi, vio truncado ese sueño.

Lakshmi tuvo varios abortos, ninguno de gravedad, pero que la desanimaron bastante. Cuando se quedo de nuevo embarazada, no puso demasiadas esperanzas. Pasaron tres meses, y nada iba mal. Pasaron seis… Devolvió la alegría a la casa pensar en el bebe. No sabían si era niño o niña, pero daba igual. Cuando faltaba muy poco para que mi abuela saliera de cuentas, hubo un pequeño accidente que hizo que se le adelantara el parto. Así nació mi madre, Mohini. Los médicos recomendaron a mi abuela que no tuviera más hijos

Mohini nació sana y fuerte. La salud de Rani mejoro a medida que su hermana crecía. Mis abuelos eran felices. Fueron felices, y mi abuelo acepto con mucha deportividad cuando mi madre no quiso ser una ninja, estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando a su hermana

Pasaron los años. Las dos niñas crecieron. Rani, parecía de la edad de mi madre por su salud, aunque era tres años más mayor. Incluso, llegaron a pensar que era la pequeña. Poseía los rasgos finos de su madre, dándola un aspecto delicado, y con el cabello rubio y liso de su padre parecía un ángel. Mi madre era vitalidad, energía y poseía una belleza más voluptuosa, con los rizos cobrizos de su madre.

Ambas se casaron, y durante un breve periodo de tiempo fueron realmente felices. Entonces, algo ocurrió. El marido de Rani murió. Se encontraba en Konoha cuando apareció el Kyuby. El disgusto casi mato a Rani, dejándola muy débil. Lo único que la salvo de la muerte fue mi nacimiento.

Crecí tranquilamente, con mis padres, mis abuelos y mi tia. Todo iba bien. Mi abuelo me contaba las historias de cuando el era ninja, de cuando conoció a mi abuela… Me motivo para convertirme en ninja. E hizo lo mismo que hizo en su día el viejo, comprobó mi perseverancia. Aún en mi corta edad me enseño a ser un buen ninja. Me enseño el auto-control, la disciplina, la perseverancia, incluso a esconder mis emociones.

Entrené con mi abuelo, y solamente fui a la Academia ha hacer el examen a genin. Aprobé sin problemas, pensando que el examen sería mucho más duro de lo que fue. Volví a mi aldea natal, a que mi abuelo siguiera entrenándome. No me metieron en ningún equipo concreto, más bien era para la zona donde vivía. Era compañera de otros dos chicos, y de vez en cuando teníamos misiones juntos. El dinero no nos faltaba. Éramos un buen equipo. Entonces, nos mandaron una misión, me despedí de mi familia como siempre y me marche sin mirar atrás

La misión era acabar con un chantajista que estaba molestando a un señor feudal de la zona. Le buscamos, y le encontramos. Aún que tenía escolta ninja, si realmente podemos considerarles tal, nosotros conocíamos mejor el terreno. Les matamos sin muchos miramientos, solo eran unos mercenarios. Acabe con el más alto, y nos marchamos, creyendo que habíamos acabado con el tema. Volvimos a casa, pero volví dándome un rodeo para comprar un par de kunais que había perdido en la batalla. Después, volví a casa.

El día estaba medio nublado. Algo iba mal, lo sentía. En mi casa solía haber poco ruido por la salud de mi tia. Pero ese silencio no era natural. Entre como si no pasará nada, con un kunai escondido, por si acaso. Fui a la cocina, al salón, al comedor. No había nadie. Debían haber salido al pueblo. Subí a ver a mi tia, que estaría durmiendo.

Cuando subí, abrí la puerta, parecía que dormía. Entonces lo ví. Estaba muerta. La habían asesinado, no hace mucho. Salí corriendo.

En la habitación de mis padres, sus cuerpos yacían desangrados en el tatami. La sangre aún estaba caliente

Mi abuela estaba en el jardín, mientras mi abuelo aún luchaba. Me lance sin pensar contra el asesino, matándole de manera lenta y dolorosa. Salieron sus compañeros. Sentía una ira asesina, acabando con ellos de manera no menos dolorosa. Mi abuelo había muerto mientras yo luchaba. Caí rendida en la entrada, por que no quería volver a entrar en la casa.

Desperté en el hospital. Había sido imposible salvar a cualquiera de mi familia. Mi abuelo había pedido ayuda, pero cuando llegó solo quedaba yo.

**Como veis, tengo complejo de Rowling, todos mis personajes tienen que pasarlo canutas. Espero que os haya gustado, espero Reviews, y acepto opiniones varias… Asi que… darle al botón! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Ino me miraba asombrada, muda, muy quieta. No sabía si moverse, callarse, hablar… Estaba confusa. Había descubierto mi pasado; era huérfana, había matados a los que me hicieron huérfana, estaba sola…

- ¿Qué paso después? – Me pregunto, después de un silencio significativo

- No estoy muy segura. Si no lo recuerdo para mañana, Tsunade me lo contará. – Dije, tranquilamente

- Ya veo… Espero que sea mejor. ¿Recuerdas hace cuanto…? – Me pregunto

- Hace más de año y medio – Le dije, quitándole hierro al asunto. Me sentía cansada, contar mi pasado no había sido para tanto, aunque ahora las heridas volvían a estar a flor de piel – Si no te importa… ¿Me contarás mañana tu pasado?

- Claro – Noté que estaba aliviada por salir de allí – Descansa

En cuanto salió, caí en un profundo sopor. No fue un sueño de descanso, pues me desperté sin sentirme descansada, pero me había permitido dormir sin soñar. Agradecí una tregua, pues la noche anterior la confusión mental me hacía ver una y otra vez los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

Era demasiado temprano para levantarme, aún así, me vestí con mi ropa, limpia y planchada cortesía del hospital. No vi mis armas, ni mi mochila. Mire en el armario. Estaban en la balda de arriba. Me ajuste el porta shurikens y kunais. Abrí la mochila. Le di la vuelta. Pesaba más de lo que debería. Rollos, pasaporte, y en el bolsillo algunas chorradas. Nada interesante. Debía estar muy confiada, no llevaba nada de armas o medicinas. De repente, vi como un agujero. Metí el dedo, descubriendo una cremallera secreta, que abrí. Dentro, estaba lo que tanto me pesaba. Era mi cinta de ninja.

Me puse delante del espejo, y me la coloque. En la frente, como la mayoría de los chicos. La ajuste bien, y andando para atrás lentamente, me fije en mi aspecto. Solo una ninja. Nada más. No debía ser nada más. Había podido ser débil dentro de este hospital, pero en cuanto saliera volvería a ser la de antes.

Abrí la ventana, me apoye en el alfeizar, respire hondo y salte. Caí en el parque del hospital. Me di una vuelta, pero aún así la sensación de encierro no pasaba. Sigilosamente pase por la recepción, y salí a la aldea.

La mayoría de los bares estaban cerrándose, poca gente quedaba ya en la calle. Era demasiado temprano para los primeros trabajadores, y demasiado tarde para seguir con la fiesta. Me recorrí Konoha de arriba abajo, y he de admitir que es una aldea bastante más grande de lo que me esperaba. Debía ser divertido andar por aquí sin rumbo fijo de día, cuando las calles estarían llenas y vivas

Dicen que todo nos parece mejor por la mañana. Tal vez lo dicen por ese sueño reparador que te recomiendan. Para mí, la mañana era igual que la noche anterior. Todo lo externo nos parece distinto, aunque mi dolor no estaba en el exterior, si no en mi interior.

No encontraba un consuelo posible. Me había cobrado mi venganza, me había marchado, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Desde que me había levantado una pregunta amenazaba con explotar. ¿Y si no hubiera recordado nada¿Hubiera sido mejor? No, desde luego que no. Porque, aunque había un gran dolor, también hubiera olvidado cualquier buen sentimiento, recuerdo o acción vivida.

No hubiera recordado las tardes con mi abuelo, sentada en el jardín, mientras me contaba historias sobre ninjas, ni la sonrisa benevolente de mi abuela, cuando venía a enseñarme a ser una "señorita" No hubiera recordado la sonrisa de mi madre cuando alcanzaba alguna meta, ni las palabras de consuelo de mi padre cuando no lo conseguía, para que siguiera avanzando, o la valentía que me inspiraba mi tía. No, no cambiaría esos recuerdos por nada de este mundo, porque, a pesar de todo, esos recuerdos y ese dolor eran yo misma. No hubiera sido yo de nuevo sin ellos

Me mire en el escaparate de una tienda. Durante unos segundos me pareció verme, como hace, no sé exactamente¿Año y medio, dos años¿Cuánto? Parecía que habían pasado no años, si no siglos. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en una noche. Demasiadas. Los rayos del sol cada vez eran más fuertes, por lo que decidí volver.

No sé exactamente como llegué a mi habitación, ni como me volví a cambiar de ropa, ni cuando me volví a acostar. Me sentía etérea, incorpórea. No sentía el suelo, era como flotar. Solo estaba yo, nadie más. Al abrir los ojos en la cama, me maldije por mi debilidad. A veces, me encerraba en mi mundo, dejando de sentir casi por completo la realidad. No me gustaba ese mundo, pues el consuelo me sabía amargo al volver a la realidad

Mire el reloj. ¿Era demasiado pronto para levantarme oficialmente? Me había dormido de nuevo, aunque no me había enterado. Otra vez esa sensación. Me di la vuelta. Solo eran las nueve y media. El día anterior había dormido hasta el mediodía. Decidí esperara a Ino, que supuse que vendría temprano.

A las diez vino una chica con el desayuno. Me extraño que no llevara el atuendo de enfermera, entonces vi que tenía los ojos de color del ópalo. Además de ser realmente pálida y con el pelo tan negro que parecía morado. Era una Hyûga. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente se sonrojo

- Buenos días – Salude, mientras me ponía bien para poder comer a gusto. La ayude

- Gracias – Dijo con voz suave en un volumen realmente bajo. ¿Estaría afónica?

- ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá Ino? – Le pregunte mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse

- N-No… la verdad es que no – Me dijo tímidamente - P-Pero s-si la necesitas puedo ir a buscarla

- Gracias, pero no te molestes – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando meterla un poco de confianza.

- Por cierto… Tsunade-sama te ha convocado para mediodía. Después de comer va a ser imposible – Me dijo, y veía que era capaz de empezar a disculparse como una loca y a poner excusas

- De acuerdo, ningún problema – Dije, cortando por lo sano – Gracias por decírmelo

- Que aproveche – Me dijo y salió. Que chica más rara… Era tan tímida. O tal vez me había acostumbrado al carácter tan extrovertido de Ino que cualquiera me parecía demasiado tímida

Termine de desayunar tranquila. Cuando llego la enfermera a retirarme la bandeja solo me quedaba un té helado. Pregunto si podía llevárselo luego. Simplemente cogió mi bandeja y se marcho sin el té. Me extraño. Me senté en el alfeizar como el día anterior, y disfrutando de la brisa me relaje bebiendo el té.

Eran más de las once, por lo que empecé a pensar en recoger mis cosas y arreglarme. Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha. Salí a la habitación ya vestida, pero con el pelo mojado. Acabando de ordenar la habitación estaba Ino

- ¡Ino! No hacía falta, podía yo sola – Le reproche suavemente

- Era por tardar menos – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacándome la lengua – Así nos damos un paseo, debes estar harta de estar encerrada en esta habitación todo el día-

Podría decirse que su idea era un poco innecesaria, pero… Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Asentí, cogí mi mochila y salimos en silencio del hospital. Las calles de Konoha ahora estaban bulliciosas, llenas de vida y de gente. Me llevo a un parque, donde nos sentamos en un banco, como había visto a muchas chicas de mi edad. Simplemente sentarse en un banco a hablar mientras tomaban el sol, o se reían sin parar. Ino se estaba preparando para hablar. El momento de contar su pasado había llegado

- Veras… en mi vida no han pasado tantas cosas como en la tuya. Mi padre es un ninja, como mi familia paterna; a mi madre le encantan las flores. Tenemos una floristería unas calles más para abajo. Desde pequeña tuve mucho carácter, a pesar de mi "aspecto angelical" – Bufó por lo bajo. No le gustaba que no la tomaran en serio–

Me metí en la Academia, y allí conocí a Sakura. Nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Las otras niñas se metían con ella por su frente, pero yo la defendí y la dejaron en paz cuando dejo de ser tan tímida. Crecimos juntas. Ambas, nos fijamos en el mismo chico, Sasuke Uchiha. Ninguna dimos el brazo a torcer por él y nos volvimos rivales.

Yo no quería perder la amistad de Sakura por Sasuke, por lo que en un principio no le dije nada. No sé como Sakura se enteró, pero me dolió que me cambiara por un chico

Aunque en el fondo seguimos siendo amigas, a los ojos de los demás nos odiábamos a muerte por el "amor" de Sasuke. Cuando nos convertimos en ninjas, Sakura fue a parar con Sasuke en su equipo y a mí me toco con Shikamaru y Chouji. Pero la rivalidad por Sasuke siguió ahí… Merecía la pena pelear

En los exámenes a chunin… Mejor dicho, la primera vez que me presente a chunin fue solo un año después de graduarme. Estábamos los "nueve novatos" que era como nos llamaban. La primera parte no fue tan mal, pero en la segunda lo conseguimos por muy poco. En la tercera ronda, me eliminaron en los combates pre-eliminares. Luche contra Sakura. Ambas nos desmallamos.

En el ataque a Konoha caí en la técnica ilusoria, no hice nada. Después, hice un par de misiones. En una de ellas, en el país de la Arena, me di cuenta de lo poco útil que realmente era, por lo que le pedí a Sakura si podía ser aprendiza de Tsunade. Me acepto y empecé a hacer de médico, a la vez que seguí entrenando para luchar. Desde entonces he estado entrenando duro, preparándome y haciendo misiones –

Miraba al cielo mientras decía la última frase. Yo dirigí mi mirada al suelo. No supe que decir. Ahora sabía como se había sentido Ino ayer. Hablar de tu pasado era hablar de ti mismo, de la manera más verdadera y fiable. Suspire y me levante

- Venga rubia, tengo que estar hablando con Tsunade en cinco minutos – Le dije guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Algún problema con las rubias? – Me dijo levantándose, desafiándome

- ¡Sí¡Me vas a hacer llegar tarde! – Le dije en broma

- Eso tiene solución – Me dijo - ¡Píllame!

Y salió corriendo hacía los tejados. Barajeé las posibilidades. Hablar con Tsunade o divertirme un rato… Mmm Entonces, note que algo me tocaba la espalda. Era Ino

- ¿Acaso no puedes? – Y desapareció con un "Puff" Eso era un reto… Y no me iba a echar atrás. Vi que me hacía señas desde un tejado, por lo que decidí seguirla. Me hizo perseguirla, mientras me hacía una visita panorámica por Konoha desde los tejados. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la Torre Hokage agotadas. Me había puesto varias veces a su altura, pero había desaparecido para aparecer mucho más lejos. Jugaba con ventaja

- Buen trabajo – Me dijo, cansada – Pero no lo suficiente

- Tranquila, te cogeré enseguida rubia. – Dije, mientras entrabamos. Delante del despacho, Ino le dijo a Tsunade que ya habíamos llegado. Entré

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama – Le dije con respeto. Espere a que me dijera que me sentara. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza

- Buenos días Mía. Veo que te has hecho amiga de Ino, me alegro. – Me dijo, mientras se levantaba y cogía una carpeta de una gran pila – Al grano, no me sobra el tiempo. Después de la muerte de tu familia, te mudaste y seguiste entrenando por tu cuenta con el hijo del antiguo maestro de tu abuelo. – Cierto. Maldito viejo. – Cuando murió, al poco decidiste empezar a viajar. Hacías misiones de largo plazo. Después, reclame tu presencia en Konoha y pediste el pasaporte. En el viaje de ida fue cuando perdiste la memoria

Se levanto, cogió un vaso y lo lleno de sake. Mientras, reflexione sobre mi más reciente pasado. Todo había sido muy deprisa, muy confuso, por lo que me había costado encajarlo del todo. Estos últimos detalles habían sido muy útiles. Recordaba un sentimiento que no encajaba. Buscaba algo, o alguien. No era capaz de recordar el que… Seguramente era un detalle sin importancia, por lo que decidí callarme.

- He pensado – Dijo Tsunade después de beberse el sake – Que deberías subir de rango. Tus habilidades como ninja eran impresionantes, y el examen a chunin está demasiado lejos. Haremos una cosa. Entrenaras durante una semana para recuperar tus técnicas y después lucharás contra alguien, quien yo diga –

- No aceptará un no por respuesta¿cierto? – Asintió – De acuerdo, entonces.

- Me alegro de que aceptes el reto – Me dijo - ¡Ino, pasa!

Ino entro sin saber muy bien porque. Se sentó en la butaca de al lado

- Bien, Ino, te doy esta semana libre. Dentro de ocho días pelearas contra Mía para ver si tiene el nivel de un chunin – Dijo – Mía, puedes pedir ayuda a quien sea necesario. Y ahora, marchaos. Tenéis mucho que hacer

Maldije a Tsunade mentalmente. Mi única amiga y tengo que pelear contra ella. Salimos en silencio. Una vez en la calle, nos miramos

- Escucha – Me dijo Ino, antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca – No pienso perder una amiga de nuevo por una rivalidad. Solo seremos rivales dentro de ocho días¿vale? – Asentí, sonriendo. Ino también sonrío – Y como amiga te recomiendo que busques a Sakura si necesitas ayuda para entrenar. Ahora tengo que ayudar en la floristería, lo siento. Si esperas un poco, vendrá Sakura a hablar con Tsunade. – Dicho esto se marcho

Al final no sería tan malo, a pesar de todo. Podía ser hasta _divertido. _Pero algo estaba claro… Ino no se dejaría ganar. Ni yo tampoco


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

_Alguien me dijo una vez que era más difícil enfrentarte a uno de tus amigos que a tu peor y más temido enemigo. No supe a que se refería exactamente. Pronto lo averiguaría. Aunque ese señor no conto con un pequeño factor; en la vida de un ninja no hay sitio para los sentimientos a la hora de una misión. _

_Muchos intentaban evitar esa realidad, pero al final __era__ la realidad. Cuando acabas con la vida de un enemigo, no piensas si tiene familia, amigos. Solo es tu enemigo. Por ello, era mejor dejar los sentimientos a un lado. Y ahora mi misión era vencer a Ino Yamanaka. A la hora de la verdad, no seremos amigas, solo dos kunoichis enfrentadas._

Ahora me tocaba esperar. Si tenía suerte (y mucha) Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estarían dispuestos a ayudarme. No soportaba esperar con los brazos cruzados, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Después de media hora, me levante y salí del edificio. Deje que mis pies fueran libres, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Acabé ante un puesto de ramen. Dentro, estaban las personas que debería haber esperado pacientemente sentada en la Torre Hokage 

Decidí no molestarles mientras comían, entonces Naruto recibió un golpe realmente fuerte de la pelirosa, tanto como para quedar a medio metro de mí, que estaba en la otra acera. Solo estaba inconsciente. Cuando Sakura miro a donde había caído Naruto se le calmo la mirada al verme, pasando a la sorpresa

- ¡Mía! Deja a Naruto ahí y vente a comer algo – Me dijo alegremente. Mejor, porque la verdad es que tenía hambre

Me puse donde antes había estado Naruto. Kakashi seguía inmerso en su libro… ¿El "Icha Icha Paradise"? Vaya grupo me ha tocado… Sakura tenía un ¿monedero con forma de rana?

- Pide lo que quieras, Naruto invita – Y me guiño un ojo, mientras jugaba con el monedero-rana. – Te lo debe por dejarte amnésica

Visto así… Era cierto. Pedí unos tallarines con un toque de curry. Cuando me los sirvieron, me dí cuenta de lo siguiente; la comida del hospital era bastante mala… Aunque el té era excelente. XD

- ¿Y que tal? – Me pregunto Sakura, después de que le trajeran su plato y separaba los palillos

- Bueno, fuera del hospital – Dije mientras me encogía de hombros

- ¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos? – Me pregunto Kakashi, aún inmerso en su libro

- Si – Dije tajante – La amnesia era leve 

- Siento lo de tu familia – Me dijo Sakura, intentando ser compresiva. Le mira escéptica, con una ceja levantada – Tsunade nos lo ha comentado, pero tranquila, solo lo sabemos Kakashi y yo. No diremos nada. Y tenemos que empezar a entrenar ya

Maldita Tsunade, borracha vieja. Como pueda le enveneno el sake para que se le quiten las ganas de contar desgracias ajenas

- Sakura, hablas demasiado pronto – Dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro, ya que mi reacción le parecía más importante. – Si quieres, te podemos ayudar con el entrenamiento

- Tengo que comprobar primero que no me fallan mis técnicas – Dije – Y será un honor recibir vuestra ayuda

Notaron mi ligera ironía en mis palabras, pues sabían (al igual que yo) que no tenía a quien acudir aparte de ellos. Oímos griterío fuera, por lo que miramos que era. Era un enfadado Naruto con un chico moreno, con el pelo a lo tazón y unas cejas enormes y ojos de bicho que gritaba no-se-que con un adulto (muy parecido a él) dándole 

ánimos. Junto a ellos, había un chico alto, pálido vestido con una especie de kimono blanco. Llevaba el pelo negro bastante largo, aunque lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, otro Hyûga. Además de una chica castaña con unos moñitos. 

Sakura saludo a la chica; y ella y el Hyûga vinieron. Cuando el adulto vio a Kakashi vino hasta aquí casi corriendo. Entonces el otro chaval y Naruto vinieron, ya más tranquilos. Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Bueno, mejor describo el panorama:

Naruto y Sakura se peleaban por que Sakura le había cogido el monedero a Naruto. El otro adulto intentaba llamar la atención de Kakashi, que ya había sacado el libro. La chica de los moños hablaba con el otro chico, aunque el otro le respondía con monosílabos. Y yo en medio, como los jueves. 

Me fije mejor en la chica de los moños. Me resultaba muy familiar. Entonces, el Hyûga la llamo por lo que debía ser su nombre; TenTen. ¿Dónde he oído antes ese nombre? Entonces, me acorde. Era increíble como había cambiado. Me quede mirándola fijamente, comparándola a la niña que conocí.

Su compañero se me quedo mirando de manera inquisitoria, a lo que respondí levantando la cabeza de manera altanera y provocativa. El no aparto la mirada, al igual que yo tampoco. ¿Estaría utilizando el byugakan ahora mismo? Note que su mirada se tensaba. Me miro con desprecio. En otras circunstancias no me hubiera quedado quieta.

TenTen se dio la vuelta. Deje de prestarle atención a su compañero y pase a mirarla a los ojos. Venga TenTen, tú siempre tuviste mejor memoria para las caras que yo. Venga… Recuérdame TenTen. No te acordabas. Sonreí de manera nostálgica. 

- Perdón, ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? – Me pregunto amablemente

- Mía – Le dije, intentando no mostrar mi decepción. Entonces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se tapo la boca con una mano. - ¿Enana?

¡Se acordaba! ¡Me había recordado!

- Hola vieja. – Le dije para después sacarle la lengua. – Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?

- Más de lo que debería – Y se acerco y me abrazo. La imite. Todos interrumpieron sus conversaciones para mirarnos. Fue un abrazo corto, pero no menos emotivo ni significativo

- ¡Cuánto has cambiado! – Me dijo, mirándome – Quien diría que esa enana de pelo revuelto cambiaría tanto… 

- ¡Habló! Aunque ahora no tienes la trenza, así que no podré tirarte del pelo – Le dije, sacando de nuevo la lengua – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado vieja? 

- Mucho, demasiado… - Dijo, de manera nostálgica. - ¡Es que no me lo creo! ¡Cuando se enteren mis padres les va a dar algo! – Rió - ¿Y que tal tu familia?

Sakura y Kakashi se tensaron, les vi por el rabillo del ojo

- Bien, supongo – Dije, encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Y eso? ¿Hace mucho que no los ves o que? – Me dijo, inocentemente

- Murieron hace más de un año y medio. – Dije, con un tono sombrío

TenTen se quedo muda. Al igual que Naruto y el chico Hyûga y el pelo-tazón junior. El pelo-tazón sénior simplemente me miro con una mirada seria

- Y-Yo lo-lo siento. No lo sabía y… - Balbuceo TenTen

- Tranquila – Le dije, cortándola. No quería la lástima ni las disculpas de nadie – Nada puede hacerse ya. ¿Y que has estado haciendo estos últimos mmm, nueve años?



- ¿Cómo es que os conocíais? – Pregunto Sakura, intentando ayudarme a cambiar de tema. 

- Verás, mi familia es de Konoha, pero yo no nací aquí. Nací en un bonito y pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera. Allí nos conocimos, pues había pocos niños de nuestra edad. Nos hicimos muy amigas. Pero cuando yo tenía siete años nos mudamos a Konoha – Explico TenTen

- Que enternecedor – Dijo el Hyûga irónicamente

- ¡Neji! – Dijo el pelo-tazón junior - ¡La amistad es algo precioso! ¡Y debe cuidarse para siempre! Y debéis cuidarla y mimarla, como la flor de la juventud – 

- ¡Así se dice Lee! ¡Que razón tienes! – Dijo el pelo-tazón sénior, poniendo una pose muy rara

- ¡Gai-sensei! – Dijo el pelo-tazón junior, que debía ser Lee. Y el pelo-tazón sénior debía ser Gai

- ¿Es tu equipo? – Le pregunte disimuladamente a TenTen. Ella asintió. - ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuerda? – Le pregunte. Ella se rio 

- No son tan malos como crees – Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros

- Cierto, ¡Deben ser aún peor! – TenTen, Sakura y yo nos reímos. Estuvimos un rato así los ocho, riéndonos y hablando. Naruto me calló muy bien, al igual que Lee. Cuando ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, dije que tenía que marcharme

- ¿Y eso? ¡Pero relájate! – Me dijo Sakura

- Sakura, tengo que entrenar, aunque solo sea para ver si tengo que recuperar alguna técnica. – Dije, con cara seria. Me despedí de todos y me fui. 

Si no recordaba mal mi visita panorámica con Ino, había unos campos de entrenamiento un poco lejos de aquí. Fui andando tranquilamente, y llegue para descubrir que no había nadie. Mejor.

Suspiré pesadamente, mientras tiraba mi último kunai. Se me había desviado un poco. Sería por el cansancio. Sentía que me había pasado ligeramente. No sabía ni que hora era. Había oscurecido hacía mucho. Recogí lentamente mis kunais y mis shurikens. Seguía sintiendo que me faltaba algo. Tenía ganas de tumbarme y dormir allí mismo, pero mi sentido común me lo prohibía. 

Fui por las calles, ya casi desiertas de Konoha. Pase por la Torre Hokage, donde en la puerta esperaba una mujer joven con el pelo corto y liso. ¿A quien estaría buscando? De repente, se fijo en mí, y me llamo

-¡Mía! ¡Mía! – Fui hacía ella – Hola, soy Sizunne, la ayudante de Tsunade. Ella se acaba de ir hace un rato. Ten, aquí tienes las llaves de la vieja casa de tu abuelo. He estado buscándolas, y siento haber tardado tanto

- ¿Mi abuelo conservaba la casa? – Pregunte curiosa. Sizunne me dijo por donde estaba, le di las gracias y me fui. 

Estaba sorprendidísima. No podía creerme que mi abuelo tuviera la casa y nunca me lo dijera. Cuando llegue, vi que no era más que un simple bloque de apartamentos, con dos apartamentos por piso, de colores verdes. Subí al que me correspondía. Tuve que probar un par de llaves, la puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Empecé a exasperarme y le di una patada a la puerta. Se me cayeron las llaves, y tantee en la oscuridad haber si las encontraba. 

Cuando las cogí, la puerta del otro apartamento se abrió, haciendo que viera de nuevo. Aproveche y me levante, preparándome para enfrentarme a mi nuevo vecino



- ¿Mía? – Me pregunto un dormido Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Genial. Naruto, la persona más gritona, ruidosa y escandalosa de la villa era mi vecino. Que bien.

- Esta es mi casa – Dije señalando a la puerta que aún no conseguía abrir 

- Espera – Dijo, y se puso a mi lado. Dio un pequeño tirón mientras abría la puerta y esta se abrió – Ya le pillaras el truco

- Te invitaría a pasar como agradecimiento, pero creo que nadie se ha ocupado de la casa desde hace años – Suspiré. No podía irme a la cama derechita, tendría que airear la casa y limpiar un poco

- Si quieres duerme en mi casa, no son horas de limpiar – Dijo Naruto, mientras veía el trabajo que solo la entrada me daría

- No quiero ser molestia – Dije, esperando que me lo negara y pudiera dormir esa noche

- Tranquila, no lo eres. Además – Bostezo – Es muy tarde. Venga, entra 

Le seguí, y me fije en algo que no me había fijado antes; el tío estaba muy bien, realmente bien. Dormía solamente con un pantalón, dejando a la vista un buen espectáculo.

La casa no era un palacio, y se notaba que no había estado abierta durante un periodo de tiempo, pero era mejor que lo que me esperaba en la antigua casa de mi abuelo. Naruto se sentó en el sofá, para empezar a frotarse los ojos. Me estaba empezando a saber mal lo de dormir en su casa

- Siento mucho haberte despertado a estas horas – Le dije, mientras me sentaba

- Tranquila, no podía dormir – Me dijo sonriendo – De todos modos, no tienes pinta de venir de mirar las nubes todo el día – Me sonroje un poco, de manera involuntaria. Mi ropa estaba manchada y sucia, y prefería no pensar en mi pelo -¿Tienes ropa para dormir?

- Sería ya el colmo que me dejarás algo para dormir – Le dije, medio en serio medio en broma. El solo sonrió – Si, tengo ropa para dormir. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas

- Es por haber sido tan buena vecina por tantos años – Nos reímos, aunque después vino un silencio incomodo. –Bueno, espera que saco un futón, mientras si quieres vete cambiando. El baño es la segunda a la derecha.

Me negué a que lo hiciera todo, y le ayude en todo lo posible. Me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Yo fui al baño y me cambie de ropa. Dormía con una camiseta muy ancha y grande con unos shorts que no se veían. Que Naruto ya estaba dormido era evidente, pues podía oír su respiración acompasada. Me tumbé y me arrope bien y un segundo después de tocar la almohada ya estaba durmiendo

Bostecé mientras me dirigía a la cocina de mi casa. Había tenido que dormir dos noches en casa de Naruto hasta que pude dormir en la mía. Había perdido un día entero de entrenamiento en limpiar y poner a punto la casa. Di gracias de que fuera tan pequeña, pero aún así me encantaba

Empecé a preparar el desayuno para Naruto y para mí. Al ser vecinos de puerta con puerta, el venía ya hasta en pijama para desayunar en mi casa, y cenar también. Era un acuerdo mutuo; él no sabía cocinar y yo llevaba muy mal lo de la colada. Era un acuerdo muy beneficioso para ambos. Solo espero que los del Icharacu no me odien de por vida por quitarles a Naruto en dos de tres comidas diarias

Mi amistad con Naruto avanzaba a pasos agigantados. La verdad es que era agradable volver a casa y descubrir que puedes hablar con alguien. Era como una 

pequeña rutina, un pequeño pacto que nos reconfortaba. Solo era un rato, pero era muy agradable.

A la vez, mis nervios por el combate con Ino iban en aumento. Solo faltaban cinco días. Tenía que entrenar todavía un par de técnicas, pero aparte de eso, todo iba bien. Ese día empezaba mi entrenamiento físico, con Gai y Lee. Sabía que me esperaba un día duro, así que preparé un buen desayuno. Naruto llegó pronto ese día, y le sorprendió ver tanta comida

- ¡Parece que no vamos a comer nunca más! – Me dijo de broma

- Tengo entrenamiento con Gai – Dije como explicación – Espero poder sobrevivir

Empezamos a hablar de temas sin importancia mientras desayunábamos. Después de que Naruto se fuera a ducharse y vestirse y yo recogiera la cocina, me duche y me vestí. Aún con el pelo mojado salí a la calle, directa a un día agotador. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

- Juro que la próxima vez no respondo – Dije a TenTen mientras sacaba toda mi ira retenida mientras daba los 200 puñetazos al tronco que me había mandado Gai. Llevaba más de 90 y todavía no me había calmado

- Tranquila, no le hagas caso – Dijo TenTen, sentada encima del primer tronco – No te desconcentres. Cuando pilles este modo de dar los puñetazos con este método tan raro iras por el puñetazo numero 350 si sigues así de desconcentrada

Esta manera "rara" era una manera de pegar puñetazo protegía las palmas de las manos, y solamente porque se lo pregunte. Maldita la hora en que no aprendí a callarme. Y la razón por la que estaba tan enfadada era ni más ni menos que por el estúpido de Neji Hyûga.

Ya no aguantaba su aire de superior, su mirada inquisitoria y discriminatoria, sus palabras tan bruscas y frías. Lee ya me había tenido que sujetar cuando dijo que entrenar conmigo cerca era realmente molesto, y que era imposible concentrarse en nada con lo pesada que era.

Si TenTen no estuviera hasta las cejas por él, ya me hubiera aliado con Lee para darle la paliza de su vida. Empecé a pensar en que podía hacer para que me ignorara ya de manera definitiva.

Me concentré en el tronco imaginándome el rostro del Hyûga impreso en él, y esos 200 puñetazos no me parecieron tantos. Cuando acabé, estaba muy relajada, pero necesitaba curarme las manos como mínimo. Se estaba poniendo ya el sol, pero aún así decidí ver si quedaba alguien. Hasta Lee se había ido. Por lo que decidí curarme yo misma las manos. Puse una palma enfrente de otra con una distancia de unos tres centímetros entre cada una y me concentré. Esto me iba a cansar bastante, pues aunque era parte de mi técnica habitual, las heridas que me curaba normalmente eran pequeñas

Cuando acabé me vende las manos ya de manera automática. Mientras, me dirigí a mi casa. Esperaba haber llegado un poco antes que Naruto, así podría dormir un poco. Tuve suerte, no había nadie. Me tumbe en mi sofá nuevo y me quede dormida sin darme cuenta

- Mía… Mía – Dijo una voz mientras me daba unos golpecitos en el hombro. Abrí los ojos, era Naruto. Me senté y me restregué los ojos – Te has quedado dormida, así que he decidido hacer yo hoy la cena, ¿vale?

- Gracias Naruto ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Le dije mientras íbamos a la cocina

- Bien, aunque claro… ¡SAKURA Y YO HEMOS TENIDO QUE ESPERAR 2 HORAS A KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¿PERO TÚ LO VES NORMAL? – Salía fuego de los ojos de Naruto mientras decía eso

- Tranquilo… Como me incendies la casa te va a faltar espacio para salir corriendo – Le dije, para empezar a reírnos después

- ¿Y tú que tal con Neji? – Me dijo, pues ya había llegado ayer despotricando contra el gran-y-absoluto-idiota de Neji

- No sé como podéis ser amigos ¡No lo entiendo! Es un arrogante asqueroso… Un día de estos le hago un cambio de cara como siga así – Dije, recordando lo mal que me caía el Hyûga

Vi que la cena que Naruto había preparado era ramen instantáneo. Bueno, cenar de vez en cuando ramen no esta tan mal. Fui a por su bol, y vi que tenía una mirada nostálgica, mirando al vacio. ¿Había dicho algo que no debería?

- ¿Naruto? – Dije, para sacarle de su ensoñación. Vi que me miraba aturdido - ¿Cenamos? – Al ver y oler el ramen se le despejo todo y me cogió su bol.



- Ahora empieza un especial de películas muy bueno… ¿Por qué no la vemos mientras cenamos? – Me dijo. Asentí, nos sentamos en el sofá, amenace a Naruto para que no me manchara el sofá y nos pusimos a ver las películas.

Las películas me encantaban, eran "Los padres de ella" seguida de "Los padres de él" Acabo tarde, pero me dio igual. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía algo tan normal como ver una película con un amigo. Después, decidimos que nos merecíamos un descanso por tanto entrenamiento, y que al día siguiente iríamos a dar una vuelta.

Aunque quedaban tres días para el combate, la verdad es que quería dormir hasta tarde aunque solo fuera un día. Al día siguiente, TenTen y su equipo tenían una misión conjunta, así que… Quede en el portal con Naruto a las once y media

Cuando el despertador ha sonado esta mañana solo el pensar que hoy no tocaba entrenar ha evitado que salga por los aires. Bostezando me he levantado, y me he puesto delante del armario, cogiendo mi ropa para salir. Tenía que comprar ropa, y tenía que comprarla YA. Ahora que me iba a quedar quieta en Konoha no tenía por que ir siempre con tres conjuntos. También iba a cambiar de ropa para entrenar.

Siempre que pasaba algo la cambiaba. Antes de ser ninja usaba otra que después de conseguir mi cinta de ninja. Después, con la muerte de mi familia pase a esta. Empieza una nueva etapa, ahora que estoy instalada en Konoha. Además, recuperando mis recuerdos recordé algo importante… no tengo problemas de dinero

Me duche tranquilamente, decidiendo que iba a mimar mi pelo. Salí de la ducha sintiéndome nueva. Me vestí tranquilamente. Llevaba unos leggins negros por debajo de la rodilla con una falda vaquera y unas sandalias blancas. Además de una camisa de media manga blanca.

Deje que mis rizos fuera libres, por lo que me puse una cinta blanca, resaltando mis bucles cobrizos. En mis ojos almendrados de color miel me hice la ralla por fuera y me puse un poco de gloss en los labios. Creía que iba bien, pero al salir del baño vi que ya eran las once y media. Cogí corriendo el bolso vaquero que había preparado antes (menos mal…) y salí de casa, cerrando con llave tras de mí

Naruto también se había quitado su habitual chándal negro y naranja. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos, que se le caían un poco. Llevaba una camiseta negra con unas letras chinas en naranja y unas deportivas. Me esperaba ya fuera

- ¡Vamos tardona! – Me dijo cuando vio que me daba prisa por bajar

- ¡Solo han sido cinco minutos exagerado! – Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua – Anda vamos

Íbamos a recoger a Sakura a su casa, y después habíamos quedado con los otros de su promoción. La verdad es que iba un pelín (pero casi nada) nerviosa. Sakura iba con un polo rosa y unos pantalones piratas blancos con un pañuelo rosa como cinturón y unas sandalias rosas. Para que no estuviera tan perdida, me estuvieron comentando quien era quien. Habíamos quedado en el Icharacu, y tuvimos que sujetar a Naruto para que no se pusiera a comer.

Enseguida de llegar, llegaron Ino con su equipo. Ino iba con un vestido azul que le resaltaba los ojos, corto y unas manoletinas. Iba con un chico muy… grande y otro que nos miraba con fastidio. El primero debí ser Chouji (deportivas, vaqueros largos y camiseta verde) y el segundo Shikamaru (pantalones oscuros rectos hasta la rodilla y una camiseta deportiva de color gris con capucha). Ino tuvo que sujetar a Chouji como Sakura y yo estábamos con Naruto.

- Vaya vaya… Naruto nos ha cambiado nada… Loco por el ramen, como siempre – Dijo una voz masculina por detrás. Era un chico castaño, con el pelo corto y unas marcas rojas bajo los ojos. Venía con un perro gigante, por lo que debía de ser Kiba y su perro Akamaru. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color claro piratas con muchos bolsillos y una camiseta blanca. Venía con un chico con un ¿abrigo? que le 

tapaba parte de la cara y unos vaqueros largos. Detrás, estaba la chica Hyûga que me atendió el otro día en el hospital. Al parecer se llama Hinata y es la heredera del clan Hyûga. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros largos con deportivas, con un abrigo en tonos blancos y lilas.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato (mejor dicho, Ino y Sakura empezaron a pelearse, Naruto y Kiba se pusieron a picar a Shikamaru, teniendo a Shino y a Hinata de espectadores y Chouji estaba comiendo) Lo que me esperaba. Decidí que donde más hueco tenía era en la discusión de Ino y Sakura, pero es que… ¡era aburrido!

- ¡Mía! – Me llamo Naruto. Salir de esa conversación de quien es más guapa era un alivio - ¡Ven que te presente!

Me acerque, mientras notaba como mis nervios volvían a matarme poco a poco. Intente aparentar tranquilidad y seguridad, aunque por dentro temía no caerles bien

- Mía, este es Kiba y este es Akamaru. No sé quién es más listo – Dijo Naruto – Para listo, Shikamaru – Me dijo mientras me dirigía al susodicho – Aunque también para vago. El único que me gana a comer ramen es Chouji – Este me saludo con la cabeza – Esa chica de ahí es Hinata, es muy amiga mía – Se puso roja – Por último, el gran hablador de nuestra promoción ¡Shino!

Todos rieron, puede que hasta el chico sonriera, pero claro, solo fue una sensación…

- Bueno Naruto, deja a la pobre chica, que la agobias – Dijo Kiba, para picarle

- ¡Para nada pulgoso! – Le dijo Naruto

- ¡No tengo pulgas! – Grito Kiba – ¡Para eso las tuyas!

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Calla chucho! – Grito Naruto, y ya se olvidaron de mí. Y a montar el numerito en medio de la calle

- Que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru, mientras miraba aburrido a Kiba y Naruto – Estáis montando un numero de enamorados en medio de la calle… ¿No podríais dejarlo para otro momento? – Dijo con tono cansado – Que fastidio

- Tienes razón Shika – Dijo Ino

- Que fastidio. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Shika? – Dijo él, con el mismo tono cansado y de fastidio

- No sé, perdí la cuenta en nuestra primera misión como equipo – Dijo Ino, sacándole la lengua

- Naruto… - Se estaban pegando como dos niños –Naruto… - Subí el volumen, pero siguió sin hacerme caso - ¡NARUTO! ¡O PARAS AHORA MISMO O TE HAGO VEGETARIANO! – Ahora si me oyó. Y vaya que sí paro. Estaba tieso como un palo

- ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa? – Me pregunto Sakura, extrañada

- Digamos que él lo ha entendido… - Le dije – Además, ahora que me haces caso… ¡Necesito ropa! ¿Sería posible que…?

Sentí que había dicho las palabras mágicas. Cuando quise acabar la frase, Ino y Sakura nos arrastraban a Hinata y a mí a la tienda más cercana

Digamos que le saque brillo a la tarjeta de crédito. Pero ahora tenía ropa suficiente como para llenar el armario. Y eso, merecía la pena. Deseché en ese mismo instante mi vieja ropa, que bastante tute le había dado. Me pase a unos pantalones blancos, hasta la rodilla con unas sandalias preciosas blancas y una camiseta que enseñaba la espalda. Acabamos justas para ir corriendo al restaurante a comer

Alguna pregunto que habían estado haciendo los chicos en nuestra ausencia. Craso error. Que si Naruto, que si Kiba, que si Shikamaru y que si Shino y bla, bla, bla… Fue una comida muy divertida, la verdad, aunque casi se nos mueren Naruto y Kiba 

ahogados de la risa cuando vieron la cara de Shikamaru al ver comer a los bichos de Shino. A Hinata casi le dio un ataque al ver los escarabajos por la mesa… Pues lo normal.

Cuando acabamos, decidimos ir a las caras Hokage. Yo nunca había ido, y la verdad era que la vista era impresionante. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Despues, nos pusimos a hablar los nueves de cosas sin sentido ni solución. Por ejemplo… ¿Cómo es que Naruto era tan aficionado al ramen? ¿Si Hinata era compañera de Shino, como la podían seguir dando miedo los escarabajos? ¿Kiba tiene pulgas? ¿Chouji explotará algún día? ¿Qué tienen las nubes que Shikamaru es tan adicto a ellas?... Y cosas así. Me dolía la tripa de tanto reírme. Estuvimos así toda la tarde. Cuando se puso el sol, cada uno se fue a su casa

Naruto y yo nos quedamos un poco más, viendo el atardecer desde allí arriba

- Me lo he pasado en grande – Le dije, rompiendo el silencio. No era incomodo, pero tenía necesidad de decírselo

- Yo también – Me dijo Naruto – Son increíbles. Aunque… solo falta Sasuke

- ¿Sasuke? – Pregunte - ¿Tu antiguo compañero?

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Naruto

- Calculo. Si estuviésemos todos, hoy hubiéramos sido diez. Hemos sido nueve, y faltaba un chico – Dije, sencillamente - ¿Cómo era?

Naruto estaba tumbado, mirando las nubes. Yo, al empezar a hablar me había sentado. Naruto respiro hondo, mientras se perdía entre sus recuerdos

- Es difícil de explicar. Pero era mi mejor amigo. Le echo de menos – Me dijo, entonces, giro la cara para mirarme – Me recuerda a ti y a Neji. Cuando conocí a Sasuke también tenía ganas de partirle la cara

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte, curiosa

- Desertó – Dijo, con tristeza en los ojos – Por culpa de esa serpiente de Orochimaru – Note como, mientras se sentaba, apretaba los nudillos

- Ya me lo contarás otro día – Le dije – Se está haciendo tarde, y mañana toca entrenamiento con Sakura y Kakashi… ¡Nosotros los genin tenemos que demostrar que somos los mejores!

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Naruto, levantándose de un salto

No hablamos más hasta que nos despedimos en la puerta. Sabía que Naruto pensaba en Sasuke, y por muy amigos que fueran, para mí, solo era un desertor. Y desertar era lo peor que podías hacer. No importa el motivo… para mí no tiene perdón. Pero no creo que le conozca nunca, así que realmente no me importa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Cambio de planes**

Que nervios. Que nervios madre… Solo era un entrenamiento con Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, pero… ¡estaba nerviosa! No tenía sentido, la verdad. Supongo que tras haber empezado con Gai, cualquier cosa me parecerá rara… Porque después de sus extraños métodos, cualquier cosa normal me sorprenderá

Naruto también estaba nervioso. Había aporreado mi puerta solo para preguntarme si ya estaba lista. Salí, pero diciéndole de manera poco educada que se callara. Fuimos al puente rojo. Poco después, llego Sakura. Ambos estaban vestidos con su ropa de entrenamiento habitual, pero yo hoy había decidido estrenar

Ahora, llevaba unos pantalones negros lisos hasta la rodilla, y un top negro de cuello de cisne sin mangas, con un chaleco acolchado blanco. Había conservado los guantes largos de muñones negros que usaba antes de los rojos, y ahora me iban perfectos. Los shurikens los llevaba vendados a la pierna derecha

Lo de la tardanza de Kakashi era cierto… Estuvimos TRES HORAS esperando. Cuando por fin llegó, Naruto y Sakura le gritaron que por que llegaba tarde. Yo me limite a resoplar. Había venido a entrenar, no a esperar. No pude evitar mirarles con fastidio

Fuimos al campo de los troncos. Kakashi quería ver como era mi nivel comparado con el de Sakura y el de Naruto, así que hicimos distintas pruebas. Serían tres

La primera, era una prueba de control de chacra. No me quede atrás, pero Sakura nos saco un buen trecho a Naruto y a mí, se notaba que era su especialidad. La segunda, fue de tácticas físicas, desde la agilidad hasta la puntería. Esta fue más larga. Naruto quedo el mejor, y Sakura quedo detrás de mí. Cuando acabamos era la hora de comer.

Comimos tranquilamente. Bueno, todo lo tranquilamente posible. Si Kakashi no era muy hablador normalmente, en aquella ocasión estaba más callado que nunca. Hasta Naruto se dio cuenta

- Sensei – Le dijo Sakura - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás Sakura, estoy pensando en como deciros que… - Dijo Kakashi, haciendo que todos prestaramos atención – No habéis mejorado en absoluto desde los exámenes a chunin

Eso, duele. Me dolío hasta mí. A Naruto se le desencajo la cara y Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- Pero Sensei… ¡Claro que hemos mejorado! – Se quejo Sakura. Naruto había empezado a gritar, pero decidí ignorarle. Que entretenidos eran los entrenamientos con Kakashi…

- Realmente no, Sakura. Cuando os presentasteis a chunin, tú dominio del chacra era excepcional, pero tus técnicas físicas te fallaban. Veo que lo has compensado, pero no lo suficiente. Te has centrado únicamente en el control del chacra. Sé que es muy importante como ninja medico, pero no olvides que existen otras técnicas – Sakura bajo la cabeza – Y tú Naruto… ¡Sabes lo importante que es que controles con exactitud tu chacra! No entiendo como no te lo tomas en serio – Naruto, con el rabo entre las piernas

Y fue de esos momentos, en los que creía que yo me había librado, cuando vi que no era así, y que lo peor venía ahora

- Mía… No te creas qué te has librado. Porque no es así – Me dijo haciendo que su único ojo visible se pusiera en forma de U invertida – Porque aunque tus niveles sean equilibrados, siguen siendo un tanto bajos para chunin. Tal vez debería decirle a Tsunade que te atrase la prueba



Apreté los labios. No podía hacer eso… No podía _hacerme_ eso. Pero sabía que podía hacerlo. Mi educación me impedía saltar, porque yo no debía responder nunca a mi sensei. Impedí el impulso apretando los puños mientras bajaba la mirada

- Vaya… Así que tenemos una ninja de la vieja escuela – Dijo con tono tranquilo – Bien, he decidido como será la última prueba. - Esperamos en silencio. – La última prueba será… un combate contra Naruto

Nos quedamos estáticos. Naruto y yo nos miramos incrédulos

- Pero sensei… ¿Qué demostrará esa prueba? – Pregunto Sakura

- Verás, Naruto está preparado y de sobra para ser un chunin. Si Mía le vence o queda en empate significara que tiene el nivel necesario para presentarse – Dijo, con simpleza y hasta alegría

Naruto y yo nos volvimos a mirar. Miramos a Kakashi y nos volvímos a mirar. Naruto me miraba dubitativo

- Adelante – Dije – No tengo de que preocuparme

- ¿Tan segura estas de ganar? – Dijo Kakashi, mirándome sorprendido. Debía creer que me amedrentaría… pero no sabe con quién está tratando

- No creas que porque seas una chica, mi amiga y mi vecina te voy a dejar ganar – Me dijo Naruto, ya de píe. Me levante, poniéndome a su altura

- Si lo hicieras, no podrías sentarte en una semana de la patada que te metería – Le dije, burlonamente

- No intentes enfadarme para que no me reprima. Si algo sé, es a no juzgar a nadie antes de tiempo – Dijo Naruto - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- ¿Ya mismo? – Dijo Kakashi, mientras se levantaba, seguido de Sakura. Nos movimos un poco hasta llegar a un campo sin troncos, con una buena zona sin árboles de por medio.

Naruto y yo nos pusimos uno enfrente del otro, a poco menos de tres metros cada uno. Ví que Sakura le preguntaba algo a Kakashi, con cierto mohín de preocupación. Kakashi le señalo algo con la cabeza de manera disimulada.

Mientras, Naruto estiraba. Estaban Tsunade y por lo que parecía Jiraya. Naruto me lo había descrito con tanta pulcritud, que nada más ver su pelo y las marcas de su cara, había podido reconocerle. Al parecer, esta pelea era algo serio.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué me habían dado el plazo de siete días para luchar con Ino, si a los cinco me hacían pelear con Naruto? Era extraño. Me preguntaba si Kakashi lo había sabido desde el principio.

Para mejorar aún más la situación, aparecieron sigilosamente TenTen y su equipo. Decidí girarme y les mire a todos descaradamente. TenTen me sonrió para darme animos y Lee se puso a gritar, por lo que Naruto también les saludo.

Neji me miro y luego a Naruto, para luego levantar una ceja mientras me miraba. Entendí el mensaje perfectamente, "¿Qué haces luchando contra ese?" No supe si se refería a que podía perfectamente o si es que era imbécil por enfrentarme a alguien del nivel de Naruto.

Naruto y yo nos miramos de nuevo. El todavía no sabía que los sannin estaban aquí. Mejor, más interesante iba a ser. Kakashi se acercó hasta nosotros, andando tranquilamente, y dejando atrás a Sakura, que había empezado a hablar con TenTen y Lee

- Vale chicos. Preparaos, porque este combate dirá mucho de vosotros. – Dijo, y puso su único ojo visible con forma de U invertida – Querrá decir si subiréis a chunin. Por si no 

os habíais dado cuenta, la Hokage está aquí para hacer de jurado, al igual que Jiraya, Gai y yo mismo. Así que dad lo mejor de vosotros

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – Dije, mientras Kakashi ya estaba dispuesto a irse. Prefería conocer las reglas

- No hay reglas. Podéis usar todo lo que sepáis. Podéis empezar – Dijo, y se teletransportó a donde estaban el resto de jurados.

No nos movimos. Estábamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa para comenzar. Un pájaro echo a volar de un árbol. Suficiente

Naruto vino corriendo hacia mí, levantando una gran humareda, e intentando golpearme con los puños. Me estaba atacando desde distintos puntos, por lo que supuse que había creado unos clones. Me cansé, y deje de esquivar, para golpear al único verdadero…

No fue fácil distinguir al verdadero. Pero Naruto se había desgarrado ligeramente la manga derecha en la prueba física. Para poder localizarle mientras me defendía, creé unos clones. Cuando vi una manga desgarrada, la cogí y le golpeé en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle de la pequeña humareda

Salí detrás de él. Mientras esperaba que Naruto se levantara, la humareda se disipo. Y se veía como dos clones míos peleaba contra otros cuatro de Naruto. Naruto se levanto, y se alejó, para empezar a crear un Rasengan

Yo me quede quieta, mientras veía como Naruto concentraba el chacra, le daba forma y lo liberaba. Me quite los guantes y los enganche a los pantalones, para después estirar el brazo izquierdo y dejar la planta de la mano mirando a la bola de chacra que venía hacía mi

Por el rabillo del ojo veía caras de sorpresa y confusión. Eso incluía a Neji, que tenía el Byugakan activado y no podía ver mi estrategia, y Kakashi, que no entraba en sí del asombro. Vi como lo comentaba, y como todos me miraban expectantes.

Entonces paso lo más inesperado. El ataque de Naruto llegó a mi mano izquierda, aún en la misma posición. Y en vez de que mi mano desapareciera por el impacto, o se desgarrara o algo parecido, no pasó nada. Era como si el Rasengan se hubiera evaporado al tocar mi mano

- ¿Ya has acabado, no? – Dije, y no recibí respuesta. Naruto me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. No entendía nada – Bien… Me toca

Corrí hacía él y está vez fui yo la que atacó. Me puse detrás de Naruto, y empecé a atacar usando un kunai. Retrocedió, hasta donde habíamos empezado a pelear. Entonces, salte y me alejé unos metros de él. Intento moverse para hacer un contra-ataque… Pero no pudo moverse.

Uno de los clones que había creado había estado oculto todo el tiempo bajo tierra, esperando. Y ahora le estaba sujetándole, ya no solo las piernas, si no todo el cuerpo. Mientras, yo había puesto las manos en posición de oración. De repente, algo las alejo unos diez centímetros, chacra. Chacra muy concentrado, pero muy potente. No sería más que una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica… pero podía matar sin problemas a Naruto

Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Acumule chacra en los pies, y salté unos tres o cuatro metros de alto, mientras añadía toda la fuerza del Rasengan, creando ya no una bola de energía azul claro, si no una de color azul eléctrico. La solté, haciendo que se dirigiera a gran velocidad a Naruto, y estallando en el momento en que tocó algo

Y se produjo una gran explosión. Cuando caí al suelo, solo había un buen boquete de unos cinco metros de diámetro donde habían estado Naruto y mi clon. Me gire a ver a los "espectadores"



Me miraban sorprendidos con un cierto deje de miedo. Mire a los jueces. Me miraban sorprendidos, intentando parecer impasibles.

- Na-Naruto… - dijo Sakura - ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Está…? No, no puede ser- Vino corriendo hacía mi, y se me puse delante - ¡DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO! ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON EL?

Yo la mire aburrida. Vi que no me soltaba, por la que la cogí los brazos e hice que me soltará. Entonces, me di media vuelta y me fui. Oí que Sakura ahogaba un grito, mientras Lee gritaba el nombre de Naruto, que salía de los arboles. Cuando llegué hasta el otro lado, Neji y TenTen se habían quedado esperándome

- Muy buen combate… ¡Que sorpresa ver esa técnica! – Me dijo TenTen, muy contenta por mi victoria

- Estaba claro desde el principio quien iba a ganar – Dijo Neji. Viniendo de su boca, era el mejor cumplido que iba a recibir. Sabía que eso significaba bastante. Agache la cabeza ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento.

El jurado había llegado hasta donde estábamos. No dijeron nada, pero llamaron a Naruto, Sakura y Lee para que vinieran. Cuando estuvimos todos, esperamos a que Tsunade hablara

- Bien – Empezó. Naruto y yo nos miramos mientras dejábamos de respirar por unos segundos – De este combate podrían salir dos chunin, uno o ninguno. Y tras hablarlo, hemos decidido lo siguiente. Naruto; Podrías haberlo hecho mucho más y mejor. No nos has mostrado todo tu potencial, porque te has confiado. Te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces. ¡Mantén la cabeza fría! Podrías haber esquivado el ataque de Mía si en vez de quedarte pasmado te hubieras puesto serio – Naruto bajo la cabeza – Y Mía; buen trabajo, no esperábamos ver esa técnica. Tienes el listón muy alto, aunque no lo parezca, y eso puede darte cierta ventaja, pero recuerda que no eres la única que puede ocultar sus habilidades. Aún así, deberías mejorar tu combate cuerpo-cuerpo. –Que sí, que lo hemos hecho fatal… pero venga… ¡Quiero saber que si apruebo o no!

- Por ello – Continuo Tsunade – Hemos decidido que Mía ascenderá a chunin – No pude evitar sonreír – al igual que Naruto. Pero – Naruto se frenó en seco – Naruto tendrá que demostrar que vale para chunin, y si no lo ha conseguido para las pruebas a chunin se tendrá que presentar

Dicho esto, se marcharon, dejándonos a todos allí. Naruto apretaba los puños mientras Sakura intentaba animarle, al igual que Lee. Esperaba que esto no hiciese que Naruto se enfadará conmigo ni nada parecido. Vi que solo apretaba aún más los puños cuanto más le hablaban

Llame la atención de TenTen y le hice una señal para que les parará

- Venga ya. – Dijo TenTen de manera cortante – Dejadle estar solo un rato. Lee, aún tenemos cosas que hacer

Se marcharon sin mayor dilación. Me di la vuelta para encarar a Sakura. Cuando la mire, bajo la cabeza avergonzada

- Siento mucho lo de antes – Me dijo – Es solo que…

- Tranquila – La corte. No me gustan las grandes disculpas llenas de excusas – No pasa nada.

Vi que ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que me gire a Naruto

- Naruto – Esperé a que me mirara, y vi que ya estaba más calmado - ¿Nos vamos? - Asintió, me despedí de Sakura y empezamos a andar en silencio. Estaba muy cansada, y deseando llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos a nuestras puertas, y mientras abría la puerta, le dije lo que me preocupaba

- Naruto… - Dije, y se giro a verme - ¿Estás enfadado por lo de…?



- No contigo, tranquila – Me dijo – Es solo que… me he esforzado tanto para que a la hora de la verdad no dar todo lo que puedo. Es muy… frustrante

- ¿Te espero para desayunar mañana? – Le pregunte

- ¡Por supuesto! – Me dijo, y me alegré de haberle arrancado una sonrisa, por lo que yo también sonreí – Que duermas bien Mía

- Que duermas bien Naruto – Dije, mientras entraba en mi casa y echaba la llave

Me quite el uniforme de camino al baño. Me di una buena ducha, quitándome parte del cansancio y todo el polvo acumulado de todo el día. Antes de entrar en la ducha, había puesto mi pijama encima del radiador, por lo que cuando me lo puse estaba calentito. Me metí en la cama y un segundo antes de tocar la almohada ya me había dormido


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La misión**

Pasaron los días y los meses sin complicaciones. Pasaron tranquilos, creándose poco a poco una cómoda y entretenida rutina. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos casi en Navidad. Fue la primera autentica Navidad que pasaba sin mi familia, y para Naruto la primera en "familia". Naruto y yo ya éramos como hermanos.

Después de Navidad, el invierno termino en lo que parecía un suspiro. Ya estábamos casi en primavera, y habían pasado seis meses desde mi llegada a Konoha. A Naruto no le hizo falta presentarse a chunin, por lo que acudimos los dos con Sakura a verlos. Kakashi no acudió.

Las misiones no eran malas, y la mayoría de veces me tocaba con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Los que nos veían juntos, me llamaban "la segunda Uchiha" No entendía por que me llamaban así, y un día que ya no aguantaba más, se lo pregunte a Ino. Al parecer, mi actitud impasible, fría y distante les recordaba al del Uchiha, aunque en menor medida.

Supe por sus palabras, que a ella también le recordaba al chico. Mi educación como ninja me impedía mostrar mis emociones durante una misión. Debía ser fría como el hielo y más dura que el acero de una espada. Tal vez el Uchiha, por ser miembro de un clan de tal renombre, recibiera la misma educación conservadora que yo

No le di mayor importancia. Al comienzo de primavera se me concedió de manera oficial la plaza del Uchiha en el equipo 7. Para entrar en el equipo debía ser aceptada por los tres, pero debido a mi no-procedencia de la Villa en sí el proceso fue mucho más lento.

Tuve que empadronarme en la Villa para ello. Aunque solo era algo burocrático, me sentí extraña, pues había sido "nómada" durante más de dos años, y era algo "extraño" volver a vivir de manera fija y oficial a alguna parte. Aquella noche, los recuerdos de todos los lugares donde había vivido escaparon y volvieron a mi mente. No pude dormir

Decidí vestirme y dar un paseo. Me fui en silencio, y empecé a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. Era noche cerrada, y mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Después de que empezara a diferenciar las sombras, conseguí llegar a un punto más que conocido para mí; el puente rojo.

Me sorprendió ver a alguien allí. Era un chico, de mi edad más o menos. Estaba sentado. Cuando noto mi presencia, me miro y desapareció. Me acerqué. Me pregunte quien sería, e intente ver si estaba por allí. No sentí nada, aunque algo me decía que no iba a encontrar nada

- No lo intentes – Oí detrás de mí. Era Kakashi - ¿No es un poco tarde para estar dando vueltas por ahí?

- No podía dormir y fui a dar un paseo – Kakashi asintió - ¿Y tú, Kakashi-sensei?

- Igual. – Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Kakashi había creado un muro para que no pasara poco más allá de la cordialidad y la amabilidad. No entendía porque, aunque sospechaba porque a él también le recordaba al Uchiha. Le maldije en silencio

- ¿Sabes quién era? – Pregunte, sacando de su ensoñación a Kakashi

- Sí… - Dijo con un tono serio y con cierta melancolía – Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. No deberías estar dando vueltas a estas horas

Eso hizo. Me acompaño a mi casa, me dio las buenas noches y desapareció como el chico del puente. Al día siguiente, Kakashi llegó aún más tarde de lo habitual. Decidí no comentar la conversación de la noche anterior, y aparte de eso, fue un día normal como otro cualquiera. Salvo por una cosa… me di cuenta de que mi sensei era un 

gran actor. Ni Sakura ni Naruto pudieron decir que su sensei había cambiado en esos dos años

Y aunque nunca comentará lo que había visto aquella noche, había algo que no "encajaba" en la escena. ¿Quién era el chico? ¿De quién se escondía? ¿Por qué huyo? ¿Qué hacía Kakashi "justamente" en el lugar? ¿Y, porque había tenido tanta prisa en hacer que me fuera del lugar? Con el tiempo deje de pensar en ello

El tiempo siguió pasando, sin pausa ni prisa. Ahora mismo estábamos a comienzos de Mayo. Empezaba a hacer calor… demasiado para la época del año. Estábamos entrenando Naruto y yo mi forma física cuando ha aparecido Kakashi

- Hola chicos – Dijo, mientras se acercaba y nosotros descansábamos un poco – Mía, Tsunade-sama te llama

- ¿Ahora mismo? – Dije con tono cansado. Kakashi asintió. Meneé la cabeza y me dirigí a la Torre Hokage, mientras Naruto hablaba con Kakashi. No podía evitar sentirme un poco apartada en esos momentos. Kakashi no quería confianzas conmigo, pero si con Naruto y con Sakura

Me dirijo sin prisa al despacho de Tsunade, intentando adivinar que querría la Hokage de mí. Normalmente me llamaría a media mañana si hubiera algún problema de papeles, pero me recordé a mi misma que ese tema estaba zanjado. Si quisiera darme alguna misión, me encontraría con alguien en la puerta o algo

Salude a Sizunne, y me dijo que pasará al despacho de la Hokage. Asentí, pero aún así llame a la puerta del despacho. Oí un "adelante" y pasé al despacho. Tsunade estaba sentada en su mesa, delante de un montón de papeles. Al verme, sonrió

- Buenas tardes Hokage-sama – Salude

- Buenas tardes Mía – Me dijo, mientras me hizo una seña para que me sentara. Así lo hice – Iré al grano, por tus historial creo que eres la más apropiada para la misión que voy a proponerte

- Hokage-sama sabe que aceptaré cualquier misión que me mande – Dije, seria, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza

- Aún así… Quiero que lo pienses bien. – Dijo Tsunade, después de suspirar – Es una misión en solitario, que durará entre tres días y un año y medio. – Reprimí el impulso de levantar las cejas como símbolo de sorpresa – Tendrías que hacerte pasar por la hermana de una joven esposa de un señor feudal. Deberás estar con ella todo el día. Tu deber sería protegerla de cualquier peligro

- Si usted cree que estoy capacitada para ello lo haré – Dije, de manera seria. Era una misión interesante, de las que hacía antes.

- Piénsalo bien. No podrás volver mientras dure tu misión. – Asentí en silencio – Dame una respuesta mañana. Puedes marcharte

Asentí, me levante en silencio y me fui. No parecía una misión muy difícil, aunque sería larga. No tenía ganas de estar con Naruto y Kakashi, por lo que me marche a casa. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que Naruto ya estaba en casa. Llame a su puerta y pase al salón donde me senté

Ninguno dijimos nada durante unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos. Por su mirada, Naruto ya lo sabía. Solo pasaron unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron años. Me di de lo que Tsunade quería decir con que me lo pensará. Sería volver a estar sola y separarme del que sentía mi hermano; a la vez que le dejaba a él solo de nuevo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me pregunto Naruto, directo – Es una misión muy larga

- Lo sé… - Dije, sin poder mirarle a los ojos

- Es una gran oportunidad – Dijo, intentando darme ánimos



- Lo sé… - Dije, mirándome las manos – Pero no se que hacer

De nuevo hubo un incomodo silencio. Hacía tiempo que no tenía familia, y me había olvidado de la tristeza que sentía cuando me marchaba. Naruto nunca había tenido una familia, y sabía que sería duro para él.

- Ve – Me dijo Naruto. Yo le mire sorprendida – Se que lo harás bien

Mi confusión tomo un nuevo rumbo. No dije nada de nuevo. Mire al reloj, y me marche a hacer la cena para los dos. Tal vez sería de las últimas que prepara para los dos en mucho tiempo.

Iría. Si Tsunade me había llamado antes era porque creía que era la idónea para ir, pero si me negaba tendría tiempo en buscar a alguien más. Era una misión complicada, pues debía fingir en todo momento quien era, mientras protegía a la mujer. ¿Qué habría hecho ella o su marido para que tuviera que protegerla?

A pesar de todo, tuvimos una cena tranquila y agradable. No salió el tema esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente, cuando nos citaron al equipo 7 a la Torre Hokage. Tsunade sabía que aceptaría, por lo que no quedo ninguna duda al respecto

- Bien – Dijo Tsunade al vernos – Os he citado para informaros de una nueva misión – Los tres asentimos ¿Sería la última misión en equipo? – Pero en este caso… Mía, saldrás esta medianoche. Te acompañaran tus compañeros. Excepto Mía, el resto marchaos

Se leía la sorpresa en los rostros de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Aún así, se marcharon. Allí, Tsunade me conto los detalles de mi misión, dándome toda la documentación necesaria y la información que debía memorizar y aprender, pues me sería útil.

Cuando salí del despacho media hora después, el resto del equipo seguía allí, esperándome.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – Me pregunto Sakura, con cierto tono cohibido

- No lo sé con exactitud. No puedo decir nada más – Dije, y Sakura asintió

- Es una misión arriesgada. Ten cuidado – Dijo Kakashi para mi sorpresa – Te veremos está medianoche – Y desapareció con un suave "puf"

- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer? – Pregunto Naruto

- Acompañarme a los límites del País del Fuego. Allí, me esperará un convoy que me llevará a las tierras del señor feudal – Dije, mirando por una de las múltiples ventanas de la Torre. Se produjo un silencio.

Sakura se disculpo y dijo que tenía que marcharse. Comprendí que no quería irse y dejarme a solas con Naruto, pero yo también entendía su deber con el hospital. Suspire, y mire a Naruto; se había quedado allí, parado

- Vamos – Le dije – Vas a llegar tarde. No puedes volver a llegar tarde con Jiraya. Yo me iré a casa a hacer la maleta

No deje que me contestará y le empuje suavemente para que se moviera. Le acompañe hasta donde había quedado con Jiraya y me marche a dar un paseo. Decidí hablar con TenTen y contárselo. En su campo habitual, TenTen practicaba su puntería mientras Neji practicaba con la espada. Por la lejanía pude ver a Lee corriendo con Gai

Cuando me vieron, pararon durante unos segundos. No era extraño que entrenase con ellos. Cuando me vieron, en vez de seguir entrenando como siempre, me miraron extrañados, parando.

- ¡Mía! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Me dijo TenTen mientras se acercaba de manera alegre. Aunque pude leer en sus ojos cierto deje de sorpresa y preocupación por lo que pasaba. Decidí ser directa



- Me marcho esta medianoche. Venía a despedirme – Dije, mirando al suelo. Sentí como TenTen se acercaba con Neji

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Me dijo TenTen

- Una misión. Pero no se cuanto estaré fuera – Dije, sin mirarles aún a los ojos

- Lo harás bien – Me dijo Neji – Aún así, ten cuidado

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Cogió su espada y se fue, seguramente a la mansión Hyûga a entrenar por la hora. Si algo había aprendido sobre Neji Hyûga en estos meses es lo siguiente: Neji dice poco, pero lo que dice, lo siente y lo sabe. Vi como se marchaba en silencio. TenTen miraba sus manos

- Tranquila… ya has oído a Neji. Lo hare bien – Le dije a TenTen, intentando animarla

- Aún así… es que es tan… repentino – Dijo TenTen

- Lo sé – Dije. Ninguna dijo nada durante unos segundos – He de irme.

Me marche sin decir nada más. Llegué a mi casa de manera automática, y como una autómata prepare mi mochila. Sabía que debía y que no debía llevarme, por la experiencia de las anteriores misiones. Saqué mi vieja bandolera, metí ropa y medicinas para el viaje. Cuando acabe, me di una vuelta por la casa, haciéndome notas mentales de lo que tenía que hacer antes de irme.

En la cocina decidí prepararme un té helado bastante caro que había comprado para ocasiones especiales. Era realmente afrutado y muy fragante, además de tener un sabor excelente. Hice para dos por si acaso llegaba Naruto, pues sabía que intentaría volver lo antes posible. O al menos eso creía

Mi presentimiento se cumplió, y poco después Naruto entraba por mi puerta. Sonriendo, le ofrecí el té que había preparado. Y mientras él bebía el té, hablamos como si esa medianoche no fuera a irme, como otro día cualquiera, mientras preparaba la cena.

No me di cuenta de que me iba hasta que no he estado delante del elegante, aunque sencillo, carruaje que me llevaría a mi destino. En ella, un hombre y una mujer me esperaban. El hombre parecía ser simplemente el conductor, pero la mujer, algo mayor, era de mejor condición

Me di la vuelta. Detrás de mí, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. No sabía que decir. No sabía si debía sonreír o llorar porque me iba. Había olvidado como debía comportarme ante esta situación.

- Aún no has cruzado la frontera – Dijo Kakashi, que debía ver que no podía elegir – Aún no ha comenzado la misión

Sonreí. Cierto. No tenía porque ser una ninja fría e impasible. Me acerqué a ellos

- Os voy a echar de menos – Les dije, sintiendo realmente mis palabras

- Y nosotros a ti… Te esperaremos impacientes – Me dijo Sakura, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa triste. Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo

- Cuídales… sabes que solo son unos niños grandes – Le dije de broma. Sakura rió.

Me gire a Kakashi. Aunque solo iba a decirle con extrema educación que le echaría de menos, me puso una mano en el hombro y vi que sonreía

- Cuídate mucho. Ninguno queremos que te pase nada – Me dijo de manera seria. Sonreí. La pared que Kakashi había construido entre los dos empezaba a destruirse

Naruto era otra historia. Me miraba serio. Me sorprendió verle tan serio, a la vez que me entristeció. Esperaba ver su sonrisa por última vez. Lo debió notar, porque sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa fingida. Me acerque a él



- Llegó la hora – Me dijo con una sonrisa triste – Te voy a echar de menos

Sonreí y le abrace. Cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí me di la vuelta y sin mirar atrás me monte en el carruaje, donde la señora me esperaba dentro. No mire atrás mientras nos íbamos alejando, ni me había temblado la voz cuando respondí que podíamos irnos.

_Sabía que no hubiera podido irme de haberlo hecho… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Atracción**

Me estire perezosamente en mi cama, antes de abrir los ojos. Aunque ya estábamos a mediados de marzo, hacía un día lluvioso y gris. Suspire, recordando los últimos días, que habían sido muy soleados. No debían tardar mucho en llegar. Decidí levantarme.

Me acerqué a la cómoda, donde una elegante jarra de porcelana blanca ricamente decorada me esperaba. En ella, había agua tibia que vertí en la palangana, también de porcelana blanca, a juego con la jarra. Me lave la cara y me la sequé con una de las mullidas y suaves mantas. Me lave las manos y me senté en el tocador. Cogí un cepillo y empecé a cepillarme mis bucles cobrizos, haciendo que algunos perdieran la forma.

Cuando acabé, me hice un sencillo pero elegante moño. Cogí una pequeña botella de cristal y vertí un par de gotas en mi cuello, y una gota en cada muñeca y detrás de las orejas. El sutil perfume me relajo. Cogí la ligera bata y me la puse por encima del camisón, atándomelo por debajo del pecho.

Mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, una chica joven apareció. Sonreí al verla. Era Umiko, la hermana del señor feudal al que servía por orden de Tsunade. Naomi era un par de años más pequeña. Menuda, con una hermosa y espesa cabellera lisa negra hasta media espalda, y unos hermosos ojos violetas. Era hermosa, y mi amiga dentro de la casa

- Mía, deprisa – Dijo entrando con un par de sirvientas. Normalmente para desayunar no debía arreglarme más – Takeshi-sama ha invitado a desayunar a Tetsuya-sama. Aún tienes una hora como mucho

Apreté los labios. Maldita Kumiko. Seguro que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ser la más bella como para acordarse de avisarme. Menos mal que Umiko se había enterado a tiempo. Asentí, y mientras Umiko se dirigía a mi armario a elegir el kimono que llevaría, me apresure a darme un baño.

Cuando salí, Umiko se había marchado, pero me había elegido un sencillo kimono de color hueso con un elegante motivo floral dorado, junto con un obi de color blanco con flores doradas. Era muy hermoso. Mientras, las sirvientas me arreglaban el pelo. Estaban demasiado concentradas en su tarea como para poder hablar conmigo.

Cuando acabaron, me maquillaron ligeramente y me ayudaron a ponerme el kimono. Me dieron los últimos toques mientras me miraba en el espejo y me ponía unos sencillos pendientes de perlas. Me sorprendí al verme, como siempre. Desde que hacía un año me había marchado, había crecido bastante.

Salí de mis habitaciones mientras las sirvientas ordenaban el tocador. Cuando llegué, Umiko me miro aliviada, al igual que Kumiko. Había llegado por los pelos. Mire de manera inquisitiva a Kumiko. Sabía que no haría ningún comentario al respecto. Lucía un hermosísimo kimono rojo burdeos.

Oímos voces que se acercaban a la puerta, y entonces una sirvienta abrió la puerta haciendo que entrarán Takeshi y Tetsuya. Nada más entrar, los ojos de ambos hombres se posaron en Kumiko, como era habitual. Kumiko era realmente hermosa, y daba igual que se pusiera, era una mujer que podía ponerse andrajos y hacer que parecieran hermosos. Su brillante y sedosa melena negra tenía unos extraños brillos de color borgoña, al igual que sus ojos

A su lado, cualquier mujer pasaba a un segundo plano. Su marido, el señor Takeshi, la consentía y mimaba su coquetería rozando la locura. La cubría de hermosas joyas y ropas, y la regalaba grandes caprichos.

Nos sirvieron el desayuno, y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades sin gran importancia. Sentía que los ojos de Tetsuya me miraban fijamente. Y aunque no debía hacerlo (y lo sabía muy bien), levante la mirada y le plante cara.



Y aunque nos estábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, los otros tres comensales parecían no darse cuenta. Para ellos, simplemente atendíamos a las palabras de Takeshi. Era sencillo para él crear esa sencilla técnica ilusoria.

_Al fin y al cabo, no era demasiado complicado para Sasuke Uchiha. _

Aún recordaba cuando, hacía un par de meses le había conocido en una de las estúpidas fiestas a las que estaba obligada a ir. Mi misión era hacerse pasar por la prima de Kumiko, hija de una misteriosa tía suya recientemente fallecida. Mi "prima" con todo su buen corazón, me había convencido para irme a vivir con ella, su marido y su cuñada

Debía comportarme como una autentica dama, y las enseñanzas de mi abuela me habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Y aunque además tenía que ir a estúpidas fiestas de sociedad, vivía en el mayor de los lujos. Y sabía que mi cuenta corriente aumentaría una barbaridad al acabar

Debía estar el mayor tiempo posible con Kumiko, pero había ciertas horas que pasaba a solas. Yo aprovechaba esas horas para entrenar, en uno de los múltiples jardines privados de Kumiko. Sabía que no me molestarían allí, por lo que entrenaba a diario.

Sin embargo, hará unos dos meses y medio, sentí una presencia extraña dentro de la casa. Nos observaban. No sabía a quién, ni quién ni porque, pero preferí mantenerme alerta. Pero aquel día, cuando Kumiko estaba "a solas" y yo me iba a entrenar, deje de sentir esa sensación

Por fin algo o alguien amenazaban a Kumiko. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero mi misión era protegerla durante quince meses de cualquier amenaza, y durante ocho no había pasado nada. Al llegar esperaba más emoción. Pero o la amenaza era menor de lo esperado, o yo era mejor shinobi de lo que creía

Había despachado un par de intentos de secuestro antes de que realmente cuajaran los planes, y hubo uno que contrato mercenarios y que había sido más serio. Eso había sido todo. Ahora que el plazo se iba acabando, aparecía esta persona o grupo de personas.

Aumente la seguridad de Kumiko. La presencia pareció darse cuenta, y aumento su sigilo. Me acostumbre a sentir un par de ojos fijos en la nuca. Durante un mes, nos espió a Kumiko y a mí. Aún así, no hubo ningún movimiento por su parte. No le interesaba, aunque sabía que yo no era quien decía ser. Solo quería observar y tomar datos

Después, desapareció. Mientras que la rutina volvía a la mansión, mi preocupación crecía. Era demasiado extraño. Aunque sabía que más pronto o más tarde recibiría las respuestas a mis interrogantes. Por ello, esperé, preparándome para cualquier ataque sorpresa, estando alerta.

Quince días después, en la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Umiko, le vi por primera vez. Pues aunque tenía el aspecto de Tetsuya, sabía que no era él. Y que era la única que lo sabía. ¿Desde cuándo Tetsuya tenía un chacra tan poderoso, tan similar al de la persona que nos había estado espiando desde las sombras?

Tuve que caer en su técnica ilusoria sin oponer resistencia, para que no sospechara de mí, si es que no sospechaba ya, o sabía que era una shinobi de la hoja. El autentico Tetsuya era hijo de un rico mercader que hacía negocios a menudo con Takeshi-sama, de tez clara, rubio y de ojos color verdes. Me disculpe durante unos segundos, y deshice la técnica ilusoria con la mayor discreción

Cuando le vi, me quede sorprendida y muda por completo. Pues aunque iba vestido con las mismas ropas, el cambio era evidente. El delgado Tetsuya había sido sustituido por alguien un poco más bajo, pero más musculoso, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. El pelo, de color azabache, estaba de punta por detrás.



Disimulando mi sorpresa, me acerque de nuevo. Disimuladamente, me fije en el sustituto. Su piel era de color marfil. Sus afilado ojos, de color negro profundo eran del mismo color que su pelo, que por delante caían dos mechones lisos. Sus labios eran finos, aunque no demasiado, y me di cuenta de que realmente era un shinobi, pues lucía pequeñas cicatrices

No había duda… Esos rasgos, esa porte… No le había visto nunca, pero eran difíciles de olvidar... Los había visto siempre que iba a casa de Sakura, donde tenía la foto del equipo 7 hacía ya más de tres años. No, no cabía ninguna duda. Era él… Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador que había desertado, el mejor amigo de Naruto, el antiguo amor de Sakura.

Me quede sin habla. Y fue en el mejor momento, cuando debía estar callada. No me podía creer que le tuviera delante. Umiko se debió dar cuenta de mi gran tensión interior, y me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Sentí que centraba su atención en mí. Me empecé a sentir peor

Pedí disculpas a Takeshi-sama y a los invitados con los que había estado hablando y me retire a mis habitaciones. Me quite el kimono, y me puse el pijama normal y corriente que usaba antes. Me deshice el elaborado moño y me quite el sencillo pero elegante maquillaje. Al llegar, les había pedido a las sirvientas que me prepararan un baño. Cuando estuvo listo, me metí e intente relajarme

Empezaba la diversión. Mi oponente era Sasuke Uchiha, que no actuaría esta noche, pero solo kami sabe cuando lo hará. Él, que según los últimos rumores había acabado con el mismísimo Orochimaru y había reunido su propio equipo. Seguramente estarían esperando una orden, una señal (que podía ser cualquier cosa) para actuar.

Y eso no era lo peor. Podría lidiar, o al menos eso esperaba con todo ello. Lo peor, no dependía de mi habilidad como shinobi… sino del control de mi propio cuerpo. Porque, aunque me duela admitirlo, Sasuke Uchiha es realmente atractivo… y me atrae como un imán

Maldije de nuevo mentalmente. Me había observado durante un mes, y sabía que no era normal mi comportamiento. ¿Por qué a mí? Recordé en ese momento las palabras de Sakura cuando me hablaba de él, cuando me contaba como todas las chicas iban detrás de él. Ahora sabía porque.

Me pregunte si le parecería atractiva. Me reprendí mentalmente por ello, pero la duda seguía ahí. Salí del baño. Me puse el largo camisón con el que dormía (regalo de Umiko) y me puse un poco de aceite en los rizos para que se me definieran. Espere a que se me secara un poco el pelo. Aún así, no tenía sueño. Estuve tentada a dar un paseo por los jardines, pero recordé la maldita fiesta, y que no podía salir

Me acosté sin llegar a arroparme. Me tumbe de lado, abrazando la almohada. Iba a volver a moverme cuando sentí de nuevo esa presencia… Estaba ahí, en mi cuarto. Fingí dormir, ralentizando mi respiración y mi nivel de chacra. Se atrevió a acercarse más. Me observo lentamente, notaba su miraba recorrerme de abajo a arriba y viceversa.

¿Cuánto tiempo me observo aquella noche? No lo supe. Me acabe durmiendo. Cuando me levante no había rastro de su chacra. Me pregunte si lo había soñado. No, había pasado realmente. Me pregunte si su interés era por conocer a su oponente en este juego o si era algo más…

Era demasiado temprano. Repetí el ritual habitual de todas las mañanas y salí a uno de los jardines. Cogí una bata transparente de mangas anchas. La hierba aún estaba húmeda del rocío. Ande descalza por el jardín, sintiendo como el viento jugaba con mi pelo y con mi ropa. Me senté en uno de los múltiples bancos, mi favorito. Cerré los ojos, y entonces lo sentí, y lo oí.



Él había estado allí. Me había visto… y había decidido quedarse a mirar. Me acerque al lago, y me pregunte que vería en mí de ver algo. Aunque eso había pasado hacía ya tiempo

Ha pasado más de un mes desde aquello. Durante las siguientes dos semanas me había observado, seguido y espiado el mayor tiempo posible. Era él personalmente el que me vigilaba. Aguante dos semanas. Un día, desapareció durante un par de horas y decidí tenderle un par de trampas.

Al día siguiente, hice como si nada nuevo hubiera pasado. En mi interior deseaba que llegaran las dos horas mínimas de entrenamiento. Por ello, el día se me hizo largo y pesado. Cuando por fin llegó, y mientras me vestía en el cuarto de baño, no pude evitar sonreír. El juego del espionaje se iba a terminar. Había llegado la hora de la verdad

Empecé a entrenar como si nada, y sentí que se acercaba. Fingí que me concentraba tanto en mi tarea que me aislaba del mundo exterior. Cuando bajo la guardia, lancé el kunai. Esto hizo que se moviera y activará las trampas. Esperé mientras las esquivaba una por una. Cuando fue visible, salté y le atrapé en el aire.

Me ataco y le ataque en el aire, hasta que caímos al suelo. Me levante de inmediato, esperando. Él, en vez de marcharse, se levanto con elegancia y me miro a los ojos. Subió una ceja

- ¿No vas a atacarme? – Me pregunto burlonamente

- Sería innecesario. Solo quería saber contra quien me enfrento – Dije, mirando de manera altanera – Y si ese alguien merecía la pena… O si era un mero fisgón sin importancia

- ¿Y no hiciste nada? – Me pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona. Se coloco detrás de mí – O es que acaso no querías…

Supe que estaba sonriendo altaneramente. Me di la vuelta, me acerque a él provocativamente, poniendo mi boca a la altura de su oreja y dije, con voz suave

- ¿Acaso no te gustaba el espectáculo? – Se tensó, me cogió de los hombros y me acorralo contra un árbol. Me miraba fijamente – O es que acaso no podías dejar de mirar…

- No hables de lo que no sabes – Me dijo, acercándose más a mí, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

Éramos como imanes, intentando que no se notase esa inminente atracción. Nuestros ojos se chocaron. Ninguno aparto la mirada. Entonces, pasó. No sé quien acortó la pequeña distancia entre nosotros. Aunque, solo sabía que estaba besando a Sasuke. Guió mis manos a su pecho, mientras que el me cogía de la cintura.

A ese beso le siguieron muchos más. No era amor, no era cariño… era una atracción fatal que sabía que solo me haría daño. Aún así, no lo dejamos. Llevábamos dos semanas así. Era poco tiempo, pero se me hizo eterno. Porque además, al sadomasoquista de Sasuke se le había ocurrido la idea de las continuas visitas, haciéndolo más difícil.

Acabamos el desayuno. Y aunque la técnica ilusoria de Sasuke les hiciera creer al resto de las personas de la habitación que atendía a las palabras de Takeshi, realmente mientras me levantaba y me retiraba, me miraba con lujuria y deseo

Me reí internamente. Me deseaba, y yo ya le había puesto freno un par de veces. Y había cumplido los diecisiete hacía dos meses. Solo Umiko lo había sabido, y le había dicho que fuera discreta. No me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños. Aún recordaba el del año pasado. Fue realmente mágico… Naruto, Sakura e Ino me prepararon una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.



Suspire. Era domingo. Hoy Kumiko pasaría el día descansando en sus habitaciones, siendo mimada hasta la saciedad con largos baños perfumados, masajes y demás. Takeshi se encerraría hoy con el contable, para hablar de los negocios que atañían al señor. Umiko se quedaría en su cuarto, leyendo.

Era domingo. Y eso significaba "día libre" Me pregunté que podría hacer. Normalmente ese día me ocultaba y me iba al pueblo más cercano, donde podía enterarme de los últimos rumores o comprar cualquier cosa que necesitase. Entré en mi cuarto. Las mismas sirvientas de esa mañana me ayudaron a desvestirme. Me quite las joyas y el maquillaje y me puse mi ropa de entrenar.

Me dirigí al jardín donde entrenaba. En lo alto del árbol, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra el tronco. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido? Era un misterio, como todo lo que rodeaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Me acerqué al árbol mientras él bajaba. Me quemaba con la mirada. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me estaba besando con pasión, e incluso desesperación. Parecía que ya tenía planes para el domingo…


End file.
